Dust
by laurayette4445
Summary: When a spell is cast, it causes everyone to forget about Sookie. How far will she go to get back the life she never wanted?"Life has a funny way of bringing two people together don't you think?" S/E Rated M for lemons in later chapters. Post S4. Review!
1. Dead Hearts

**A/N: Hey there again! SO as you can see I started a new story once again and I am very excited about this idea. I hope you all like it! Thanks again to my Beta Gameovaries! Please review and let me know if I should continue with this :) **

Tara was dead and here I was sitting in a drunken stupor. She was dead because of me and there was no denying that.

I threw back the burning liquid trying to drown my sorrow but so far it wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry Sook." Sam said as he made his way over to me offering me another shot.

He was worried about me and the evidence of that was laid thick in his face. He had on his casual plaid shirt and his hair was gelled in a nice way.

I took the glass from him and smiled weakly at him.

"Got a date later?" I asked him pointing at his hair.

He smiled and put his hand through his hair.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," he paused, "her name is Luna and she is great. I'm actually happy with her."

Well, looks like things were going good for one of us.

The day was just getting worse and worse from there on out. People would come up to me offering me their apologies and it seemed to just become part of a system. The world seemed to be full of apologizes but they didn't matter, it wouldn't bring her back.

I held back my tears as people approached me determined not to cry in front of everyone here. I couldn't let them see me like this.

If I never got into this supernatural shit she would still be alive and I wouldn't be scared for my life all the time.

I stared numbly at the wall remembering the night she died. I saw her body laying there in her own blood, her clothes and mine drenched in the red sticky liquid. Her hair stuck to areas of her face. Her lifeless body laid there while I cried for help.

They found me with her and told me there was nothing they could do. Bill and Eric apologized too but they couldn't bring her back, no one could.

I looked around the bar and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. People were laughing, drinking, and thinking about things in their life. They were so normal and I longed for that.

The cracks in the wall seemed to be more like my life today. Still holding together but the cracks were their growing ever more prominent as time went on.

Sam continued to watch over me with a worried expression. His eyes were tired and the smile he used to wear on his face had become a mask of what it used to be. Time was taking its toll on more people than I thought.

I looked down at what I was wearing and frankly I just didn't care. My hair was in a messy bun and I was wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. They were what I liked to call my drinking/depressed clothes.

I took another sip of my drink and I just stared at the glass as I set it down. The water on the outer layer of the glass dripped slowly down the cup hitting the table.

"Hey sweetie what's got you so down?" I looked up and saw a pretty, slender, petite woman making her way over to me.

She was staring at me intently with blueish green eyes. She had short darkish hair and her face was full of concern and happiness. I read her thoughts and realized that, unlike so many people, she was genuinely concerned about me and she was just a good person.

"Life." I said as I picked up the glass and brought it up to my lips.

"It's not that bad, see the way I see it is that it's kind of like a game. You just need to know how to play your cards right," she smiled and took a sip of her own drink.

"Well I guess I suck at this game." She laughed and took my hand.

"There is no good or bad at the game of life, it's pure chance. You win some and you lose some." She held out her hand. "Amelia, Amelia Broadway."

I took her hand and smiled.

"Sookie Stackhouse." She shook my hand enthusiastically.

"Well it's very good to meet you Sook." She looked around the bar and got closer to me.

"So now why don't you really tell me what has got you so down?" She smiled knowingly at me and backed up a bit.

"My friends dead and it's my fault."

Her eyes widened.

"You killed her?" Her voice was full of shock.

"No but the bullet was meant for me and she pushed me out of the way, she died saving me."

Amelia was lost in her own thoughts and I didn't even bother to listen in.

"Well that is most certainly an excuse to be upset." She used a lighter tone trying to brighten up the conversation.

We let the silence fill the air as the sounds of the bar became louder. She looked over at me a couple times, opening her mouth to say something but shutting it quickly before she did.

"Just all of this supernatural shit." I muttered and in the corner of my eyes I saw Amelia raise her eyebrows.

"What did you say?" She asked causally.

"Supernatural bullshit got me into this mess." I looked over to her. "I just wish that I never met any of those people, I just wish they never knew me."

She smiled at me.

"Life has a funny way of bringing two people together don't you think?" Amelia asked bringing her glass up to mine.

"Yeah." I brought my glass up to hers and we clicked them softly.

We spent the next few hours drinking and she offered to take me home. She told me that she was in town visiting and I offered for her to stay with me. She seemed like a nice girl and I was a little too drunk to refuse.

On the ride home she seemed to be contemplating something in her mind but I didn't even bother to hear her thoughts.

I was so out of it by the time we got home that she dragged me over to the couch and I plopped down. She laughed as I sprawled out on the tiny couch.

"Where should I stay?" She asked me looking around the house.

I pointed upstairs and she nodded. When I shut my eyes and was starting to fall asleep, Amelia quietly said something and I could just barely make it out.

"Bad things always seem to happen to good people, but I promise after tonight everything will be better."

I heard some chanting after that but I was out before I could fully realize what she was doing.

When I woke up the sun was blinding me through the windows. The rays of light were hitting me in the wrong way and I groaned as I tried to move away from them.

When I moved to the side I fell off the couch hitting the ground with a loud thud. I sighed as I laid there for a second trying to gather my thoughts.

I remembered that Amelia was upstairs but when I looked over at the clock I realized I was late for work. I ran upstairs and threw on my work clothes quickly and left a note for Amelia on the table downstairs.

I got in my car and sped to work as fast as I could entering the building and heading straight for Sam's office.

When I entered his office he was working on some bills and he looked at me with confusion.

"Can I help you?" He asked me.

"I'm just here to say thanks for last night." Confusion was still in his eyes and he stood up.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Very funny Sam, you know me." I said and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I think you must be confusing me with someone because I've never met you in my entire life."

I read his mind and he wasn't lying.

He had no clue who I was, how was this happening?

"Sam, it's me. _Sookie._" I said to him but I still didn't register with him.

I thought back to last night and I remembered Amelia chanting before I passed out. Did she do this?

I backed out of Sam's office and went for the door before I was stopped by an arm at my hand.

"Sweetie, are you new because we could really use the help around here." Arlene said to me with a smile.

Oh God. She didn't remember me either.

I shook off her hand and ran out of the bar. How could this be happening? Then I realized something. What if Jason forgot about me? He was all I had left and I couldn't lose him like that.

I ran for my car and headed straight to Jason's house. I was just praying to God that this spell didn't affect him too.

When I got to his house I sprung out of the car and ran to his door.

The door was old and had begun to get cracks in the outer layer of it. When I knocked on the door some new cracks began to develop in it.

"One second I'm coming!" Jason answered the door with nothing but boxers on and disheveled hair. "What?"

"What's my name?" I asked him frantically and he looked at me like I was crazy.

Oh God did he forget me too?

"Sookie Stackhouse my crazy sister who likes to wake up her brother with insane questions." I sighed with relief as I jumped on him and held onto him tightly.

I began to cry and Jason started to rub my back soothingly.

"Hey what happened, why are you crying?" he asked me as he pushed me back slightly.

"They forgot about me and I thought you did too." I cried and he raised his eyebrow.

"Who forgot about you?"

"Everyone I think." I mean I haven't seen everyone but everyone I have doesn't even know my name.

"Well lets go see what's going on." He went back inside and grabbed a shirt and pants and we headed back to the bar.

When we got there Hoyt was there talking to Andy and Terry about something, while Lafayette was in the back cooking something up for later tonight.

Hoyt was dressed in his work uniform with dirt covering the front of it. Andy was in his police uniform looking serious while talking to Hoyt. Terry had on a simple shirt with an apron over it, while Lafayette looked like the same old Lafayette to me.

Jason grabbed my hand and brought me over to everyone. They all stopped talking and looked over at me.

"Jeez Jason do you ever stop with the fucking girls?" Hoyt yelled at him as he walked out of the bar.

Well there was one that didn't know who I was again.

"Another girl Stackhouse?" Andy asked and Jason's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Hi I'm Terry good to meet you." Terry said while extending his hand to me.

"Okay what the fuck folks, this is Sookie," everyone had a blank expression on their face, "my _sister_."

"You don't have a sister." Andy scoffed at Jason and went back to his conversation with Terry.

"I told you, they forgot who I am." Jason held up his hand and took me over to Lafayette.

"Hey do you know her?" Jason pushed me in front of him and Lafayette shook his head.

"Nope." He went back to cooking and I knew the only way to get to the bottom of this was to find Amelia.

"That witch is so dead." I said angrily as I grabbed Jason and led him outside.

"Who?"

"Amelia, this girl I met last night. Turns out she's a witch and she probably did this." Jason nodded and got into the car.

"So what if she didn't do this?" Jason asked.

"Then we are screwed."

We raced back to my house and ran through the door. Jason and I went upstairs and went straight into the room I saw Amelia was staying in.

She was wide awake with a book in her hand and she smiled as she saw me. Her smile dropped when she saw my expression and my brother's.

"Hey Sookie what's going on?" She looked at Jason and I with a careful expression.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?" Jason said loudly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jason let me handle this," I turned to look over at her, "what the fuck did you do to me?"

"I was just trying to help I swear," she frantically got up and walked over to me, "remember last night when you said you wanted the supernatural people to forget about you, well I made them forget about you. I just felt that all this bad stuff had happened to you and I thought you deserved a fresh start."

"No! I didn't want that I was just angry and upset. You made everyone forget about me, not just supernatural people."

"How does he remember you?" She asked as she pointed to Jason.

"He's my brother, maybe it's the blood connection."

"This wasn't supposed to happen, I swear. It was just meant for supernatural people…" She said in a tiny voice.

"Amelia, I didn't want them all to forget about me. Yes a lot of bad stuff has happened but good stuff has too." I guess it just took me a little while to realize that.

"Can you reverse it?" Jason asked.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure if I know how…" she paused, "but I will try. I'm so sorry Sookie."

All of this was just happening so fast I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I sat down on the bed and then it hit me as the sun began to go down for two people who probably didn't remember me anymore either.

Eric and Bill.


	2. Lost and Found

**A/N: Hey guys! So thanks for the support on this story and it would mean the world to me if you keep it up and tell me what you think of this chapter by hitting the little blue review button below and telling me what you think! Thanks again. Now on with the show…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

Once the sun was down I sprang out of the house. I held my phone to my ear desperately trying to reach Eric, but it went to voicemail every time. He never ignored my calls, this wasn't good.

I ran straight for Bill's house ignoring the branches and dirt that clung to my feet as I ran pass the cold brisk night of fall.

I heard Jason and Amelia trying to catch up with me but I ignored them. They knew where I was going; they could meet me there.

I saw Bill's house coming up in the clearing and I ran even faster. It fell like déjà vu running to his house like this. It reminded me of the first night we made love. Funny how all that hurt came right after that.

I pushed those memories away as I was stopped by one of Bill's goons. He was a husky man who looked to be about in his mid-thirties. He was staring at me with a stern expression, but when I read his thoughts he was praying that I was just a stupid human girl and not a vampire.

Well he was right on one half that I wasn't a vampire…

"State your business." His voice was deep but I could hear the faint edge of nervousness.

"I am here to see Bill." I stood up with my chin up at him.

"Name."

"Sookie Stackhouse." He started talking into his headphone set and nodded.

"Sorry miss but you don't have permission to enter. I am going to have to ask you to leave now." He slightly pointed his gun up as to scare me away but I stayed put.

My heart ached because I knew the reason I wasn't allowed to enter was the fact that Bill had no clue who I was.

"Let me in!" I yelled.

I was going crazy, this was tearing me up. I felt tears fall down my face and Jason came up behind me.

"Hey asshole point that somewhere else before I point it up your ass." Jason walked up to the guard and the guard's expression faltered and I saw fear.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Jason Stackhouse, now you let us in." The guard talked into the headphone once more and nodded.

"Go in."

We walked past the guard and Amelia took my hand. I didn't even know she was there. I guess she was staying quiet for her own good; this was her fault after all.

When we entered the house Bill was standing there. His eyes met mine and I thought I saw recognition in there but it quickly disappeared.

"Jason what are you doing here?" Bill asked.

He was dressed in his black suit with his hair slightly darker than I remember last seeing it. His face held annoyance and he looked busy.

"Sookie," Bill gave a confused glance while Jason spoke, "my sister." Bill raised his eyebrow and Jason sighed. "Her," he pointed at me and Bills eyes widened.

"You have a sister?"

I gasped involuntarily and took a step back.

"I need to see Eric… I need to fix this." I ran out of the house leaving Amelia and Jason calling after me.

Bill didn't remember me but I couldn't lose hope yet. I needed to see Eric.

The tears froze against my skin as the chill of the night hit my face causing me to slightly shiver. The night seemed to be too quiet; I guess the world not knowing who I was may be a good thing?

When I reached my car I found that I couldn't move. I heard chanting and saw Amelia and Jason running up to me.

"Sorry Sook, he told me to." She pointed at Jason and I glared at him.

She moved her hand over me and I found that I could move again.

"We needed you to listen to us. Don't you remember Eric before he went all soft on you? He was evil, ruthless, and manipulative. He could kill you Sook, if you say something stupid." I shook my head at my brother.

"No; he is more than that."

"You aren't thinking clearly and you know it. I won't let you walk into a death trap for the sake of proving a stupid theory that you already know the outcome of," he stopped when he saw the tears spilling out of my eyes, "Sook I only sound smart once in a blue moon and you know it but right now it's that blue moon. You can't trust him in this state."

"When he lost all of his memories he never hurt me," I paused, "he loved me."

Jason stood still and Amelia looked away. I didn't need their approval: I was going regardless.

I turned around and opened my car door but Jason held out his hand and put it on top of mine.

"We are going too. They seem to remember me so I might be some help." He smiled softly and opened the back door.

Amelia and Jason got in the back and I started the car quickly. The ride there was silent, the tension in the air very thick.

When we finally pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot and it was very evident that it was packed. The music was blasting and the lights were shinning very brightly. The fangbangers were lined up all with thoughts of sex and fear. Funny thing that when it concerned vampires, those things went hand in hand.

I walked up to the front ignoring the hordes of people moaning and complaining that I had cut them in line. I saw Pam in a tight black and red jumpsuit with her hair curled and her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Well, well who do we have here?" she asked as her fangs slightly came out.

"Back off." The venom in my voice was very evident.

"Temper." She smiled.

"Hey watch it!" Jason yelled as he stepped in front of me and Pam's expression turned to an icy cold one in a flash.

"Jason Stackhouse what a pleasure," she rolled her eyes, "what do you want?"

"My sister wants to see Eric."

"Tough shit, everyone wants to see him especially young girls like her." She smiled at me once again.

"Oh move." I pushed past her into the bar, but she grabbed me once I entered the threshold of the bar.

"Excuse me little miss thang. I don't know who you are or who you think you are but here you are nothing and if you go anywhere near my maker I'll cut your fucking throat out." Her fangs were out and she was in my face.

I hid my fear and stood straight.

"Let her go now!" I turned and saw Eric making his way over to us.

Pam released me and I turned to look at Eric. He was dressed in his causal v-neck t-shirt and some tight jeans. He looked better than ever and I tried to search in his eyes for a sign that he remembered me.

"Eric." When I called his name he took a long look into my eyes.

I saw the love he held for me in his eyes and I felt my heart clench.

"Who are you?" His voice was full of uncertainty and my world just crashed in on me.

"Please, we need to talk." My voice was breathless and full of remorse.

He tensed up but then shortly relaxed and nodded.

"My office." He pointed to the back and I walked pass him towards the office.

My brother followed me closely with Amelia standing back. She kept her distance with Pam at her side silently smiling at her from time to time.

When I entered the office I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. I wouldn't let the tears break free this time I needed to be strong.

Jason sat next to me while Eric walked over to his desk. I saw Pam stand in front of the door with Amelia on her other side.

"So." Eric began. I brought my head up and saw Eric staring at me intensely, "How do you have my blood?"

"You gave it to me." I spoke softly.

This was killing me. One man I loved had no clue who I was and the other would quickly think I was crazy.

"I would have remembered that." He said quickly.

"That's the thing you wouldn't," I tried to think of how to word this in the most sane way possible, "remember when the witches cast the spell on you to forget?"

"How do you know that?" I held my hand up.

"That's what she did. Amelia is a witch and she mistook something I said as an invitation to mess with everyone's mind so they would forget about me." He stared at me and shook his head.

"We killed the witches."

"Jesus Christ, remember when ya'll were about to bomb the whole witch place to the ground," Jason got to the floor and Eric nodded, "why did you stop?"

"You told us to stop."

"But why did you listen to me?"

"Because… I… I don't remember." Eric looked up to me.

"You stopped because you love me and were trying to protect me, you and Bill." I spoke up and Pam scoffed.

"Are we really taking this seriously?"

"Sit down!" Eric ordered ad Pam sat down in a chair immediately.

Eric looked over to me and his face became stern and cold.

"I don't love humans."

"You loved me." I whispered.

"It's all true," Amelia finally spoke up and Eric brought his gaze over to her, "it's my fault you don't remember but there is one flaw in the spell. The memories have been altered but the feelings are still there." Her eyes lit up and she looked over to me.

I got up and walked over to Eric, "Look into my eyes and what do you feel?"

He needed to feel the love that he had for me. It was my only shot at convincing him I wasn't a loon.

His gaze softened and I saw a spark of something in his eyes.

"You need to go." He spoke quickly as he turned away from me.

"Eric, no." He cut me off as he walked passed me and opened the door.

"Leave." He growled and I ran passed him.

I wouldn't let him see me cry and I wouldn't show him any weakness.

I walked passed all the people in the bar and tried to ignore their thoughts. As I walked faster Jason and Amelia caught up with me.

"Sookie please," Amelia pleaded with me, "listen to me."

"No."

"Sookie."

Once we were out of the bar I ran over to the car my self control threatening to drop and my sadness overwhelming.

"Sook…"

"You had your chance to speak last night when you chanted my whole life away! You ruined everything!" I screamed at her.

"I didn't know."

"You didn't know what, that you would ruin a total stranger's life in a matter of seconds, that you caused more harm than good? You're right you didn't know! Just leave me alone."

"Please…" I slapped her hard in the face and I gasped as my sense of right and wrong came into view.

"Amelia I didn't mean to." She held her hand up and shook her head.

"No I deserved that," she rubbed her cheek and started to cry, "Sookie I will fix this I promise."

She got into the car and Jason whistled at me.

"Some pimp hand you got there, sis." God bless my brother for always trying to ease the situation.

I got into the car and this time I let my brother drive. I let my thoughts consume me as the trees passed by as the car zoomed down the road.

We didn't know how to fix the spell and I lost all of my support. We had virtually no help besides a screwy witch and a not always there brother.

Maybe this was karma in a way. I wished for so long to have all of this shit out of my life and now that it was I wanted it back. I guess the phrase _you never know what you have until it's gone_ comes into play here.

I felt like I was on the verge of a break down and I just wanted to get some sleep and hope that this all was just a terrible nightmare, but I knew it wasn't.

Everything would be the same in the morning and the only person I had to blame was myself. It was unfair of me to blame Amelia because after all, if she didn't see reason for the spell she wouldn't have cast it.

We pulled into my drive way and Amelia was the first one out of the car. She ran up to the house and entered it quickly.

"Sook do you need me to stay here?" Jason asked me.

"No." I didn't look at him as I stared at the woods.

"Well I'm gunna stay here anyway." He smiled at me and I met his gaze and I smiled back at him.

"Thanks." He pulled me into a big bear hug.

"I won't let anyone hurt you and I promise everything will be alright."

"You promise?"

"Would I lie to you?" I smacked his arm and he playfully smacked me back.

"It's you and me against the world." I told him.

"You bet." He walked up to the house and entered it quickly.

As I turned to leave I heard the rustles of leaves in the air and the sound of someone walking up to me.

"Hello?" I called out into the night.

"I believe you." Eric stepped out of the shadows and I smiled softly.

"Thank you."

He walked closer to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Why do I… Why am I so… in love with you?" he asked softly as he reached out and gently stroked my cheek.

"I don't know." I leaned into his hands missing the contact with him and looked up into his eyes.

We stayed like that for a moment until I grabbed his hand and led him inside.

This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Any questions or comments? Well tell me them in the review comments I would love to hear any thoughts and suggestions! Thanks again all my lovelies! **

**Review Review Review !**


	3. Shelter

**A/N: Hey everyone! I would just like to thank you for all the reviews you gave me! So I just wanted to tell you guys on this little goal I have. I know I have so many amazing people who read this story and it would mean the world to me if by chapter 5 we could get up to 100 reviews! I know I have enough people here to help me get to my goal and I swear I will have a special treat for everyone if we reach that goal! So please help me and my little muses who live in my mind and get us to 100 reviews by chapter 5. Thanks again everyone! Also take a look at my other story "Lying to the Dead" which is my version of season 5! Remember to please Review! **

"What are you doing here?" Jason came up behind us and pointed at Eric.

"This is my house." Eric calmly told Jason.

"Actually it's her house." Jason retorted as he plopped down on the couch.

I rolled my eyes at how childish they were acting. This was going to be a long night.

"It is?" Eric turned to me and I nodded.

"You bought it from my brother when I was gone." Eric still looked confused.

"Jason can you go and see what Amelia is doing?" Jason caught on that I wanted alone time with Eric and he nodded slightly.

"Fine but if you hurt my sister…"

"I would never." Eric said quickly cutting off my brother.

His eyes widened in shock as he realized what he said.

Amelia was right about the memories being gone but the feelings were still there.

Jason nodded slowly and ran upstairs.

"Explain to me why my feelings for you are so intense." Eric spared no time and got closer to me.

"I don't know when or how you fell in love with me but you did," I started, "but I can start with how we met." I smiled.

"You were someone I needed to question after the deaths of these girls I knew to clear my brother's name. My soon to be ex-boyfriend at the time took me, Bill Compton."

"You were in a relationship with him?" Eric voice was full of disgust.

"Yeah that's a long story too."

"I have time." I smiled softly and took in a deep breath.

We spent the majority of the night talking about our history. How we met, the Dallas drama, Russell, Bill, the witches, how we hated each other then soon loved each other. Eric would stop me from time to time to ask a question but he stayed quiet most of the time just letting the information sink in.

I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Did he think I was crazy? He could feel it in his blood that I wasn't lying but what if that wasn't enough? Right there something struck me.

How come Bill didn't feel it in his blood when I saw him?

I put that away for another time and shook my head clear of the thought.

When I was done Eric looked lost in deep thought.

"I remember all of these things but it's like you are a blank spot in my mind." I was about to say something until I heard some yelling from upstairs.

I bolted up and ran up the stairs with Eric close behind me.

"You crazy bitch what the fuck is your problem." Jason ran out of the room and I saw a deep gash on his arm.

"Amelia!" I yelled.

Amelia had a dagger in her hand and she was frantic.

"Well if you didn't move I wouldn't have cut your arm. I need your blood for the spell."

She got closer to us but I blasted her with my light.

"Stay away from my brother." I told her sternly while Eric and Jason gaped at me.

Jason had never seen me use my light power while Eric just forgot that he had.

Eric's eyes held a mix of shock and wonder as Amelia groaned and got up.

"I don't want to hurt you Sook I'm just trying to fix what I did. I don't need any more blood I just wanted to fix your brothers cut." She dropped the dagger and held up her hands.

"Sorry." I mumbled as she moved closer to me.

She reached out her hand to Jason.

"Just fix the damn cut and this spell." He brushed past her into her room.

She sighed and followed him into the room shutting the door carefully behind her.

"How did you do that?" I forgot to tell him about my fae history.

"I'm part fairy it's also how I can read minds." He nodded.

I turned to walk away but he stopped me and put his hand on my cheek. He was so gentle with me that it reminded me of the time he had amnesia. The time he wasn't an asshole, the time he wasn't busy with all the drama that seemed to surround us, the time he was just … well him.

"You are amazing." His gaze grew more intense and lustful as he slowly leaned in.

My mind told me I should back away, my heart told me to take things slow and not kiss him while this spell was going on, but my body told me to give in and let him take me here and now.

"Eric why did you come and find me?" I asked as he was inches away from my face.

I could feel his cool breath against my lips.

"Because I believed you and I love you," he paused, "and I had a feeling I needed to come here and find you." He closed the distance and I found I missed the closeness between us.

He was soft and gentle but passion got the best of us turning our soft kiss into a possessive one full of lust and desire.

He ran me downstairs over to the couch and it was like déjà vu.

"We can't Jason and Amelia." I told him as I reluctantly pulled away.

"I have my ways." He picked me up and ran us to his cubby.

He dropped me on the bed and he ripped away my shirt.

"So beautiful." He murmured against my skin making me shiver with lust.

I remembered our first time and I blushed at the thought of it. The cool fall night hitting me gently as Eric slowly entered me. The moonlight hitting his features making him even more handsome then he already was.

I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure. When I opened my eyes Eric was gone and I was in the woods we had sex in for our first time.

I gasped as I got up and looked around.

"How did I get here?" I asked out loud.

I shivered as the cold air hit my bare skin and I tried to keep myself warm by wrapping my arms closely around me.

_Okay Sookie, let's think this through how did I get here?_ My inner thoughts rang through my head as I tried to figure out what I did to make me get here.

The only thing I could think of was me thinking about this place.

Was this some fairy power that I didn't know I had until now?

I shut my eyes and tried to relax and thought of the cemetery by my house to see if my theory was right.

I concentrated on it and when I opened my eyes I was in the cemetery.

"Cool." I exclaimed as I laughed and looked around in delight.

This was going to come in handy if I was in trouble.

"Now the house." I shut my eyes again but before I could think I heard someone walking towards me.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

I opened my eyes and saw Russell standing before me. I froze and tried to cover myself starting to feel very exposed.

"Oh sweetheart don't worry I'm not interested in you _that way_." he smiled and emphasized the last words.

He stepped closer to me and I noticed he looked like his old self again. The burnt skin that was there was now fresh and renewed. His hair was gelled back and he had a strange glow about him.

His fangs were out and they looked sharper than before.

"What are you?" He sniffed the air and grinned.

He didn't remember me this was either going to be good or bad.

"None of your fucking business."

"Oh you are my fucking business my lovely," he paused, "I'm going to guess Fae since you popped here the way you did but I will say you are a hybrid since your smell isn't that potent." Oh this was bad.

He got closer to me, "You don't want to get any closer." He laughed.

"A threat, I am going to enjoy killing you." He got closer and I blasted him.

"Enough." I yelled and he flew back.

He hit the tree with a loud thud. I closed my eyes and thought of the house but nothing happened.

"Shit." I cursed.

Russell slowly got up and when his eyes met mine he growled.

"You."

"Sookie." I turned and saw Eric.

"You and your Viking are mine." Russell smiled at Eric and me as he ran away.

The way he looked at me when he got up told me one thing. Russell remembered me.

"Sookie did he hurt you?" I shook my head numbly.

"He tried but I stopped him," I paused, "he remembered me."

"How?"

"I blasted him with my light," I smiled as I turned around to face him, "I can make you remember, I did it before I can do it again." Eric raised his eyebrow.

"You have to use your power on me?"

"Yeah but it will be quick." He went silent and sighed.

"Okay give me your best shot." He backed away from me and braced himself for my light.

I can't believe I didn't think of this before I just hope this works. I sighed as I concentrated on the warm light.

I thought of all of our time together and smiled at the ones of us together.

I needed Eric to remember not only us but of the times we shared which in the end made him a better man.

I felt my hands begin to warm up.

"Enough!" I yelled as I hit him with the blast.

He fell to his knees and groaned in pain. My heart clenched to see him in pain but this was my only chance to get Eric to remember. This had to work it just had to.

I ran over to him once I was done and helped him up.

"Eric." He remained still and I was filled with a sudden fear.

What if I really hurt him?

He began to move and I sighed in relief.

"Oh that hurt." He laughed and when his eyes met mine he smiled.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"You are so much more than you give yourself credit for," he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, "of course it worked." He kissed me passionately and I smiled.

I pulled away from him and got up while Eric gave me a hurt look.

"I need to make Bill remember." His expression became cold as he got up.

"Tell me, why do you act like you care for me when you are so ready to go back to _King Bill. _You need to choose because I will not," he paused, "I _cannot_ share you. I love you and I will never be Bill so please choose for your sanity and mine."

His eyes were full of hurt, confusion, and regret.

"I do care for you, I love you but my feelings for Bill can't just go away like that." I snapped my fingers and he got closer to me and took my hand.

"Sookie why can't you let yourself be happy. You settle for pain and misery every time. I could make you happy, we could be happy."

He wasn't lying; my whole life had been full of pain and regret. Maybe I had just begun to think that's all I was worth.

I was in love with Eric I knew that but was I really willing to let go of Bill that quickly?

Tears filled my eyes as Eric shook his head and dropped my hand turning away from me.

It was finally time I needed to choose.

"Eric." I ran up to him and kissed him passionately.

I couldn't lose Eric I needed him. He returned my kiss quickly and smiled against my lips.

He was right about Bill having his chance and he blew it. Even with this spell Eric still didn't give up on me. I was choosing, for the first time, something that would actually make me happy. I was choosing Eric.

"You are mine?" he asked his voice and eyes full of trust.

"I'm yours." I told him while crying and laughing.

He pushed me up against a tree and I put my hands on both sides of his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't hurt me." I told him and he knew exactly what I meant.

"I would never," he stared me directly in my eyes; "I love you." He told me softly and it was the most sincere thing I have ever heard in my life.

I knew he loved me and it was like the first time anyone has ever said it to me. I guess for the first time it was really true and someone actually meant it when he said it.

"I love you."

We stared at each other and the moonlight shinned directly on us.

For the first time I was sure of something. This is what love felt like, true love.

We still had to fix everyone else and deal with Russell but as long as we were together I felt secure.

**A/N: Remember to get me to my little goal and a special treat will be in the works for everyone if we get to 100 reviews by chapter 5 :D Thanks!**


	4. Eyes on Fire

**A/N: Hey everyone! SO I just wanted to remind you all about my goal of 100 reviews by chapter 5 and if we get there I promise chapter 6 will be a chapter full of lemony goodness! So please help me and my little creativity muses get to 100 reviews by chapter 5 and I promise a grand surprise for you all. I also wanted to thank you all once again for such great support for this story. You all are truly my muses. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

We walked back silently with our hands intertwined taking in the cold fall air as we got closer to my house.

Everything seemed right for the first time in… well ever. I was actually with someone that I knew loved me back with every fiber in their being. I know it sounds really selfish but that is what I want. I want the man I'm with to love me and take care of me like I am the only women in the world.

With Bill there were so many secrets between us and with Jessica in the picture he had a lot on his plate. With Eric he doesn't need to watch Pam every second and Eric doesn't lie to me. Sometimes he may not tell me everything but he does it for my own safety and I see that now. When Bill lied to me he told me it was for my own protection when it actually was for his own protection.

This spell made me see things so much clearer. Eric's feelings were still strong for me even when he didn't know who I was, while Bill could care less. Bill never loved me but he loved the idea of me and it hurts to realize it but I needed to see the truth.

Once we walked up to the porch Eric stopped me.

"We need to set up a plan; I can call Pam and Bill to come here." He walked away taking his phone out and quickly making his calls.

I waited patiently until I decided to just go up and see what Amelia and Jason were up to.

I opened door and heard some muffled noises coming from upstairs. I decided to make sure nothing was wrong and I slowly walked upstairs trying not to make nay noise.

I walked up to the guest room door and opened the door abruptly.

"Amelia are you…" I stopped short as I was met with the naked backside of my brother.

"Sookie!" Amelia yelled as she pushed Jason off of her.

"Ew put your clothes on now Jason Stackhouse!" I screamed as I put my hands over my eyes and tried to exit the room bumping into a few things before successfully leaving the room.

Amelia ran out of the room first and she ran up to me.

"Sook I swear it's not what it looks like."

"You weren't just having sex with my brother?"

"Okay it is what it looks like, but we were working on the spell." Jason walked out of the room and nervously looked my way.

I swear that boy is gunna be in a load of trouble. I wouldn't be surprised with the rate of how many women he's slept with that it might just fall off. I shuddered with disgust as I tried to get the mental pictures of that one out of my head.

"Oh I am gunna kill you Jason Stackhouse, do you ever care about anything besides your dick!" I slapped him as hard as I could.

"Sookie…. Stop…. Sook!" He yelled as he held my hands away from him, "Listen we were working on the spell but one thing led to another and…"

"Stop forget I asked." I pulled my hands away from him, "I got Eric to remember." I told them as I tried to calm myself down.

"Really, how?" Amelia asked as she shrugged Jason away as he tried to get closer to her.

"I blasted him with my light." She squealed and hugged me.

I was still in no mood for physical contact with her so I pushed her away. She gave me an apologetic look before smiling widely.

"Don't you see… this is a loophole in the spell." She went back in the room and came out with her spell book.

"Yeah, but only for vampires. I don't want to hurt anyone, besides it would take too long to get everyone." She sighed and put her hand through her hair.

"We don't know how harmful it is to humans and I know it would take a lot of time but it may be the only solution."

Her voice was quiet but her eyes held a strange excitement.

"Amelia you listen to me and you listen to me good, you caused this mess and you are going to fix it." I told her sternly with my rage peeking a bit.

"I know." She said silently.

I looked over to my brother who had been silent the whole time and glared at him.

"Anything to add horn dog?"

"No Sir." He smiled.

That boy just knew how to get under my skin.

Eric walked up beside me and smiled.

"I heard your little frantic screaming and I am glad that your brother decided to put on some clothes." He smirked and I slapped him across the chest.

"Very funny." I told him sarcastically, "Are Pam and Bill on their way?"

"Yes they should be here shortly." I nodded; this was going to be a long night.

"Will you be okay to use your power on them?" Eric asked concerned laced in his voice.

"Yeah I should be fine." I smiled softly.

He grabbed my hand and ran his thumb in the center of my palm and I relaxed. I leaned closer to him and closed my eyes.

"Wow you guys really do love each other." Jason stated.

I opened my eyes and smiled at my brother. I guess he wasn't so bad after all.

"Just don't fuck my sister over like king dick over there did." He nudged his head in the direction of Bills house.

"I promise not to fuck her over in the way you are implying." Eric smirked while Jason nodded.

Jason stopped nodding and his eyes widened in shock.

"Hey, wait a minute." Eric and I laughed as Jason tried to articulate what he really meant in a frazzled mess.

I jumped a little as the door bell rang.

"It's Bill." Eric said quickly.

"Jase, can you and Eric go down and answer the door." Jason nodded and went down stairs with Eric to talk to Bill.

"Bill come in." Jason said as he answered the door and let Bill in.

Bill walked in the house and looked around.

"Where's Eric?" Bill asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Here." Eric walked up keeping me by his side, "Do you know this girl?"

I looked into Bill's eyes but there was no familiarity there. With Eric I could tell he was trying to remember me, but with Bill there was nothing.

"Jason's sister, right?" Eric scoffed but stopped when he felt my little pang of hurt over this.

I didn't want Bill anymore but this was still hard for me.

"Bill you need to trust me." I whispered as I raised my hand in his direction.

I concentrated on the warmth as it circulated into my hand.

"What is she doing?" Bill demanded as his fangs clicked down.

"Don't you dare." Eric threatened.

"So this is your plan to kill me, you are a fucking coward!" Bill growled and made a move to attack me but I blasted him with my light before he got a chance.

"Enough!" He flew back and hit the wall.

"Oh shit." Jason yelled as he ran over to Amelia who looked amazed at the light.

"It's actually really pretty when it's not you getting hit with it." She smiled and winked at me.

"I agree." Eric said while smiling at me.

I dropped my hand and took a deep breath. I waited for Bill to move but he remained still.

"Check on him." I told Eric and he walked over to Bill.

Eric kicked Bills side gently and Bill moaned a bit.

"Rise and shine." Eric taunted Bill.

"Sookie." Bill murmured as he got up.

"Hi." I waved at him slightly.

He ran up to me and hugged me. I squirmed a bit and he let me go when I didn't relax.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"I know, I am too." He gave me a confused look until he saw me look over to Eric.

"You chose Eric." Bill stated and I nodded.

"I see."

It became really silent. I could feel Bill silently judge me and he had no right. He fucked his maker while he was with me, he lied to me on numerous occasions, and he almost killed me more than once. He had no right to judge.

But it wasn't fair of me to judge him as well. If I was truly a better person I need to get over this and get over him. I had Eric and he was all I needed.

Jason coughed, "Now I know everyone is tense here but don't we have other issues to deal with?"

"He's right, Sookie broke the spell on me and she also broke the spell on Russell." Eric spoke firmly and grabbed my hand.

"Russell, that really scary vampire dude who went crazy remembers?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"Shit." Jason cursed.

"This is bad." Amelia said, "I'll go look in the book and see if I can do anything." Her and Jason ran upstairs leaving Bill, Eric, and I alone.

"Pam will be here soon, are you up to using your powers again?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, but will she be of much help, she's not exactly on the save Sookie bandwagon."

"But she's on the save Eric one." Bill said quickly.

"She will behave herself." Eric told me while letting go of my hand and walking over to the window.

"Sookie we need to talk." Bill got close to me, "I need to explain my actions. You know I love you and…"

"And you forgot about me. The spell affected memories not feelings."

"But I."

"Bill, I know you love me, but I think you love the idea of us more than _us, us."_ Bill nodded and backed away from me.

"I just wish for you to be happy." Bill grabbed my hand but I took it away quickly.

"I am." I walked away from him and stood next to Eric.

"Is she close?"

"Yes." Eric paused, "I am happy as well." Eric turned to me and smiled.

"I know." I teased and he captured my lips.

I heard Bill sigh so I backed away from Eric.

"Later." I whispered and his eyes were full of lust and hunger.

A knock erupted from the door.

I went over to the door and was met with a pair of glaring eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Pam asked.

"Let's get this over with." I lifted up my hand and was surprised to see it already glowing.

I was getting better at this.

"Enough!" I yelled and when the light hit her she flew back.

My head started pound and everything started to spin around me. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I tried to gasp for air.

"Eric." I whispered as I fell back and hit the ground.

Everything started to darken and blur as I tried to hold on to reality. The last thing I saw before everything faded to black was Eric and Bills worried faces.

"Sookie." The deep voices became lower and lower until I was surrounded by emptiness.

"Hello?" I called out into the darkness.

"You are dangering your life little one." A very handsome man with jet black hair and bright blue eyes stepped out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" I asked and my voice echoed throughout the dark shadows.

"I am Niall, you great-grandfather." He smiled warmly.

"No you're not." I remember seeing pictures of my great-granddaddy and this guy wasn't him.

"By blood I am, I fathered a child with a human female in the guise of your great-grandfather. Earl was my son that's why he had the spark that was passed down to you."

"Well Niall, where the hell are we?" I asked.

I did not trust this guy and his story was as shady as an ally way in New York City.

"You can trust me I promise you," he paused, "we are in a safe place. You cannot abuse your power like that, it will kill you."

"Then how am I supposed to fix everything." I broke down and cried while he walked up to me and put his arms around me.

"In time all shall be well but for now you have all the ones you need. Honestly, were you really going to spend your life zapping yourself back into existence? It would have killed you."

"I know." I smiled and he patted my leg.

"If you ever need me I am just a call away literally." He laughed and snapped his fingers.

The world around me faded away and I started to see colors again and hear voices.

"Sookie." I opened my eyes and saw Eric cradling me.

"Eric, I'm here." His eyes found mine and he kissed me.

"You just collapsed and I didn't know what happened."

"It's okay. I can't use my power anymore, it's draining me and it will kill me, at least that's what Niall said."

"Niall?"

"My great-grandfather apparently."

Eric gave me a confused glance before Bill and Pam walked over to us.

"Sookie." Bill ran up to me but stopped.

"I'm okay." I slowly got up and smiled softly at him.

"How you doing Pam?" I asked her.

"Fine." She stared me down and I could still tell she hated my guts.

"Pam be nice." Eric warned her.

"I'm glad that little blast of yours didn't kill you." This in Pam talk meant, I'm glad Eric won't be a mess over your body and blame me.

I smiled politely at her and nodded.

"I'm glad everything worked."

"Amelia, we need some ideas for the Russell problem. Come down now." Eric yelled upstairs.

Eric looked annoyed.

"What." I whispered and he pointed upstairs.

"They aren't searching for a solution to our problem." My brother just really loves sex.

"Jason Stackhouse get down here now!" I yelled so loud my voice echoed throughout the house.

"So do we have a plan?" Pam asked.

"No, but if Amelia could find a spell maybe we could kill two birds with one stone." I said.

"How so?" Pam asked as she sat on the couch.

"Find a spell to fix everyone's memories and possibly kill Russell at the same time."

"No, Russell is mine. I want him to die at my hands." Eric growled.

"You had your chance, yet he still lives. You let your lust for revenge cloud your judgment and I will not let that happen again." Bill spoke firmly as he glared at Eric.

I walked closer to Eric and took his hand. He visibly relaxed and took a deep breath.

"I will not fail again." Eric wanted this and Bill knew it.

"I'm sorry but I cannot permit this."

"Bill, we all need to work together here. We can all bring Russell down but when it comes to Russell's True Death, let Eric have the last strike." I told Bill softly.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work…"

"It will work." Eric spoke up.

I heard my brother and Amelia run down the stairs and Amelia threw her book on the table and he face lit up.

"I think I found something."

**A/N: So just to explain the Niall part I felt because they made Earl actually have powers I felt I would make Niall his actual father. I would also like to say I hope you guys check out my other stories and give them the support you gave this one. Remember to get me to my goal of 100 reviews by chapter 5 and a special chapter will be coming your way :D Review!**


	5. Little Talks

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the delay in the chapter, I had some writers block and with the holidays everything has been really hectic. So I didn't get as many reviews as I would like to have and so if you guys could get to 100 reviews with this chapter I promise for chapter 6 to be a lemon wonderland. If you guys get close enough like in the 90's I promise for a special little surprise just for you all because you are the best! Thanks again and it would be great to just leave a little review, and you can say anything, so I can know that you are all there with me! Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. **

"Well tell us, the suspense is killing me." Pam's dry humor was really starting to get on my nerves but as long as she played nice I would too.

I walked over to Amelia and looked over at the book.

The book practically radiated power and I knew it held ancient secrets and, in my case, answers.

"We found something that might fix our Russell and curse problem, but it may be difficult." Amelia's nervous glances over to my brother were not reassuring.

"Difficult in what sense?" Eric asked, voicing my suspicions as he made his way next to me.

"We need to kill Russell." Amelia said as she opened up the book.

"Thank you for that startling epiphany," Bill made his way to the front and glared at Amelia, "but for once could you actually give us some useful information."

"Oh I'm sorry, are you a witch too? Are you trying to fix a curse that is almost impossible to fix all by yourself? Do you know how to kill Russell and save a girl you supposedly love yet for the life of you couldn't remember who the fuck she was about ten minutes ago? I don't fucking think so almighty _king_. Now if I were you I would sit your ass down and let me finish before we are all killed because of my mistake!" Amelia screamed as she pushed Bill back.

Bill's fangs popped out as he grabbed Amelia and pushed her up against the wall. Jason tried to get Amelia but Bill pushed him back easily.

"Bill, let her go!" I screamed as he became still.

I swear to God if he fucked up my chances of getting my life back all because he got a little too pissed off at Amelia, I would stake him myself.

"Know your place witch. I am a vampire therefore I could easily bite your little head off, and not only am I a vampire, but I am also a king. Watch yourself because no one will stand in my way if you talk back to me like that ever again." Bill threatened coolly as he released Amelia.

"I will." I spoke up and I could feel myself start to get really angry.

"You know what I meant Sookie." Bill said as he walked pass me and sat on the couch.

"I don't think I do. Amelia may be my only chance at getting my life back and…"

"And she was also the one to destroy it in the first place!"

"I don't care!" I screamed. "If she can help then I am going to jump on that chance. We all need to get along for this to work. Please." Bill took a deep breath and sat back.

Eric walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Don't let yourself lose control. We will fix this." I nodded as he pulled me in and held me.

The room filled with silence as everyone tried to put their emotions in check. Pam seemed to be the only one with a permanent smirk on her face.

Jason and Amelia were whispering to each other, while Bill sat in silence still fuming over what just went down.

Tensions were high and emotions were flying all over the place. If we could just get a solid plan in place everything will be better. It just has to be.

"Now back to what I was saying. If we kill Russell it will not be an easy task because for this spell to work we need to kill him with this." She pulled out an old fashion stake and I couldn't help but gape at her.

"That's just a stake why does he have to be killed by that?"

"Because it is full of magic my dear Sook. If we kill him with this the spell will be broken and not only will he be dead but your life comes back alive." She smiled widely.

"Easier said than done. We can't just come up behind him and say surprise and stake him with that frail thing. We need a better plan." Pam said as she stretched, "And I don't know about all of you, but I am in the mood for some action."

"What I don't get is why Russell fits in all of this so perfectly. Why does he need to be killed with that and how come the world remembers me if he dies?" I asked.

"Russell was the first person to remember Sookie after she used her powers on him. If we kill the first person to remember Sookie we break the chain." This sounded too easy.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"Well it says it will fix everything but if we fail to kill him, then the spell will be… permanent. We have until midnight on Sunday." She whispered.

"What?" That only gave us less than four days.

No, this couldn't be happening.

"Sookie we just have to think positively and…"

"No, this isn't happening to you. You don't get it, if we don't kill Russell in a span of basically four days I lose everything. Everyone I ever cared for doesn't even know my name!" I screamed at her as Eric held me back.

"Don't let her get to you, she isn't worth it." Eric whispered in my ear.

"You ruined my life." I cried and Amelia shook her head.

"I'll fix this." I saw tears fall from her eyes as she left.

She ran out of the house and Jason gave me a sympathetic look as he ran after her.

"I'm sorry Sook." He yelled as he ran away.

"We will fix this, we will start looking tonight." Eric promised.

"I believe you." I said numbly as the tears fell from my face hitting the ground in two little drops.

"Sookie I will get my men on this now." Bill said as he took out his phone and started to make his calls.

We were on a deadline now and I could feel the pressure rising. I was wrong, we were starting to have a solid plan yet the tensions were still high.

"I hate witches." Pam muttered.

"Ditto." Eric said over his shoulder as he still held on to me.

"What if we can't kill him in time?"I asked.

Russell was faster, stronger, and he was a master manipulator and we only had so little time to kill him. Even if we found him it would be nearly impossible to kill him. I was as good as forgotten and I knew it.

"Then we will find another way." Eric told me as he kissed my forehead.

"But she said it would be permanent."

"Not if we find some fairies to help."

"They won't help." I scoffed.

I just met Niall and I doubt he would be willing to risk his life for me so I could keep a few friends.

"You never know, I may have a few tricks up my sleeve." Eric winked while Pam yawned loudly.

"Well this has all been very fascinating but we still don't have a really great plan to kill that crispy son of a bitch."

"Well my men are on the search." Bill entered the room.

I looked over and gasped as I saw it was four in the morning.

"Shit, you all have to get going. The sun will be up soon." They all nodded.

"I'll race over to my place, Pam you are welcome to stay there. Eric I presume you will be staying here?"

"You presume correctly." Bill nodded.

"Very well, we will continue all of this tomorrow once the sun sets." He gave a quick look over to Pam and they both left quickly.

"Come on." Eric picked me up quickly and I giggled as he ran me over to the cubby.

"See you can laugh." I rolled my eyes at him.

I made a move to enter the cubby but he stopped me.

"Sookie." I turned around a faced him.

"What?"

He gently stroked my cheek with his thumb and looked me in the eyes.

"No matter what happens I will always take care of you. You are mine and I will never stop until you are happy. I love you." I knew he meant it.

With Eric I knew he was always being honest. When others were around I knew he had to put on his tough guy act, but with me he showed me the real him. He was gentle, soft, and loving and I knew he truly loved me. With him I didn't have any doubts.

"Thank you." I kissed him and we went down into the cubby.

As much as I wanted to unwind and get rid of some stress the fun way I knew we both needed sleep to prepare for the long days ahead of us.

As we both got into the bed, Eric wrapped his arms around me and I could feel myself start to drift off.

When I woke up, I looked over to the clock and it was already two in the afternoon.

I groaned as I got up and I walked over to the ladder.

A giant thud came from upstairs and I tried to listen in for Amelia's or my brother's thoughts.

I didn't hear anything and I tried to suppress the fear going through me.

Well, whoever it was up there was about to have one hell of a headache.

I gathered up all my courage and climbed up the ladder and slowly opened the cubby door.

"_Damn girl doesn't have any food in this place."_ A man's thoughts ran through my mind and when he came into view I zapped him with my light.

I started to feel dizzy and I fell to my knees.

The man I shot got up and slowly made his way over to me.

"Don't shoot, I'm here to help." His accent sounded like he was of English decent.

His black hair complemented his deep bright blue eyes. He looked oddly familiar as his eyes ran over my body checking for any other injury.

"What are you?" I tried to get up but I couldn't.

"I'm a fairy, but Niall sent me."

I fell back and he sat next to me.

"Who are you?" I could feel myself start to daze off.

"Claude."

"What did you do to her!" I heard Eric's voice yell as I started to come back to consciousness.

I opened my eyes and I saw Claude keeping his distance as Eric growled at him.

"She wasted her power on me and now she's drained. That's not my fault."

"If you are lying."

"Why would I hurt my own family, be smart vampire."

"You say your sister was Claudine, well I faintly remember killing her, so unless you are that eager to see your dear sister again I would suggest you shut the fuck up."

"Eric." I whispered.

His mood changed instantly as he looked over to me with warm eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Tired." He picked me up carefully and brought me over to the couch.

"You shouldn't waste your powers like that, dear cousin." Claude walked over to me.

"How are you not killing him right now?" I asked Eric remembering that a Fairies scent was intoxicating to vampires.

"Self restraint." Eric muttered.

"I'm blocking my scent." Claude told me quickly.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"It's a neat trick." Claude winked.

"I feel really dizzy." I told Eric and he rubbed my hand soothingly.

"She needs to rest." Claude said.

"What about Russell?"

"He can be found and killed without you, besides I'm here to help." Claude smirked.

"And we are supposed to trust you because fairies are known for being such trustworthy creatures." Eric said.

"I'm all you got. Besides I've saved Sookie before." He looked over to me and then I remembered.

He was the fairy that showed me the way out and back to my world.

"You were that fairy." I said as he smiled.

"I'm that fairy." He laughed.

I looked back over to Eric.

"I don't want you going out there without me, I can't lose you." Eric needed to know when it came to Russell he shouldn't underestimate him.

"Sookie, I need to be the one who kills him, not just for you but for my family."

"Please don't let revenge cloud your judgment." I felt the tears fall down my face and his gaze weakened.

"Don't cry." He wiped away my tears and kissed my cheek.

"You have three other days to kill him. I promise you will get the revenge but I want to be there. I don't want to worry about your safety."

"Fine." I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered as I tried to relax.

"I should go and catch up with the others." Claude winked and disappeared.

"Thank you for staying." I told Eric.

"I would not leave you unprotected." He put his arms around me and gently rubbed my arm.

As I laid there in Eric's arms I thought back to the night that this all started.

I wish I could rewind time and stop myself from going out that night and telling Amelia everything I told her.

But then it dawned on me, what if this was a blessing in disguise? What if I got what I wanted all along, a fresh start?

I had wanted a normal life, which I never would have, but all the people that were after me didn't even know I existed.

Russell needed to die, but maybe it wouldn't be the end of the world if a few people didn't know me.

Maybe this was fate trying to help me out for once.

Maybe this was the fresh start I needed.


	6. Use Somebody

**A/N: Hey guys! So we didn't make the goal but I did still make a little bit of a nice chapter for you all in my one shot in "Lust". If you guys could just help me get to my goal of 100 reviews this chapter it would mean the world to me. So please just leave a little review of what you think, future ideas, or anything you would like to say. Thanks again to all of my readers, you guys are the best! Now on with the show…**

**Disclaimer: I do now own any of these characters.**

When the window shattered I didn't even feel the thought process of the maniac from outside.

"Come out before we blow this shit up!" A thick southern voice yelled from outside and Eric was already up.

"Wait, give me a second." I ran to Eric's side and closed my eyes.

There were two men outside, one named Jake and the other named Bob. They were both sent by an unknown person, probably Russell, but they couldn't get in and resolved to throw shit in my living room to scare me out. They didn't count on Eric being here and they thought I was by myself.

I walked over to the window and got a look at the two men.

One was short and fat and the other was moderately in shape.

"You two hillbilly's better get the fuck off my lawn!" I screamed and they both hollered and laughed.

"What are you gunna do about it!" One yelled.

"Maybe if you suck my cock first, I'll tell my boss you weren't here!" The other shouted and that's when Eric ran out.

He twisted one of the men's head completely around and started for the other.

"Leave that one for questioning, he might know something." I told Eric as I stepped out onto the porch.

He grabbed the man, Jake, by the arm and pushed him forward.

"Respect the woman or you will end up like your fat friend here." He told the man as he smiled, showing off his fangs.

"Yes sir." The quick response from the young man made me smile.

"Sit him down right there." I pointed to the chair across from me and Eric sat him down.

I took a chair and placed it right in front of the man and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, don't touch me cunt!" he yelled as he slapped away my hand.

"What did we say?" Eric said as he grabbed the man by the neck and the man started to choke.

"Eric, its fine." I told him calmly.

I reached for the man again but he still pulled back.

"Well I tried to be nice." I backed away and nodded to Eric, "Glamour him."

Eric nodded and went in front of the man.

"Who are you working for?" Eric asked gently and the young man went still.

"I don't know we never got a name." The young man's response was robotic.

"Was it a male or a female employer?"

"Male, sounded real crazy like. He said to get the girl and bring her to the warehouse down in Shreveport."

"He's in Shreveport?" I asked.

"It's too obvious." Eric whispered.

"Or maybe he is just hiding in plain sight, a place where we would never think to check." Eric looked up to me and smiled.

"You might just be right." He turned back to the man, "Thank you Jake." Eric said before he broke the man's neck quickly.

The body fell to the ground as Eric got up.

"Shall I dispose of this now?" He asked and I nodded.

"Do it quick, I don't really want to be left alone right now." He nodded as he grabbed the body and disappeared.

I sighed as I stared out the window and tried to gather my thoughts.

Right now Bill, Pam, Amelia, Claude and Jason were out there searching for a maniac that wanted me dead. For all I know they could be dead and that thought frightened me more than anything.

Life was precious and I didn't really realize that until all of this crazy stuff was thrust upon me when I met Bill.

As much as I told myself that I would be better off without ever meeting him, this experienced showed me I was wrong.

I did meet a lot of people through Bill, more importantly I met Eric and I would never trade that for anything.

"Deep in thought?" I turned around and saw Claude sitting there on the couch.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just wanted to take a break, your friends are very serious."

"No, that's juts Bill." He laughed.

"Right," he got up and walked around the house, "where's the Viking?"

"Dumping a body."

"How romantic." I laughed.

"Well I do know how to kill them."

A silence filled the room and I decided to point out the elephant in the room.

"Is anyone hurt?" I didn't want to ask dead but I knew Claude knew what I meant.

"No, it was a dead end. The lead that we found turned out to be false."

"Well someone was just sent to get me and we think Russell may be down in Shreveport."

"Isn't that obvious?" He asked.

"Or it's very clever." He nodded.

"True, well I suppose I shall tell the others. Be back in a flash." He winked before he vanished.

Eric ran into the house and I saw some dirt on his hands.

"Sink." I pointed to the kitchen.

I followed him into the kitchen and he looked frustrated.

"What?"

"Pam called and said they were following the lead you gave the fairy. Apparently there is security covering the grounds and it is very possible he is there."

"You're grumbling because they might have found Russell?"

"No, I'm _grumbling _over the fact they might have found him and I didn't." He slammed the towel he was drying his hands with on the counter before him.

"Eric you will be the one to kill him." I told him.

Everything seemed to fall too perfectly and something seemed very fishy.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked me as he sensed me worry.

"Don't you think everything is happening way too easily?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how the men he sent here told us where he may be, or the fact that they got to the warehouse with no problem. I feel every time this happens something bad happens really quickly." I told him.

"I don't sense anything is wrong with Pam."

"Not now but I feel something is going to happen soon." The bad feeling in my gut got worse and I knew Eric could feel it too.

"Should I warn them?"

"Yeah, call them now." Eric left the room and pulled out his phone.

I stared out the window and I heard Eric curse out loud.

"Eric." I called for him and found him in the other room.

"I'm feeling distress and annoyance from Pam. She's in trouble." He told him quickly.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"There's nothing we can do." He told me.

Eric's phone rang and he picked it up quickly.

"What?" Eric listened to the other voice.

"I'll try." He said as he shut the phone

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Bill's says it was a trap. They were waiting for them there." _Shit._

"Are they okay?"

"Amelia and Jason left the scene, but Pam, Bill, and the fairy are outnumbered. They need my help." I looked away from him.

I knew this was a trap from the start and I had a bad feeling about Eric leaving but without his help there Bill, Pam, and Claude could die. I thanked God for protecting Jason but I knew Eric had t protect them.

"What if I lose you." I told him as tears slipped from my eyes.

"Stop that," he pulled me in for an embrace, "no matter what I will always find you." He promised as he kissed my forehead and then moved down to kiss my lips.

I pulled him in closer and I never wanted to let him go. This night was full of surprises and it was only the first night of this manhunt. I couldn't even think of losing Eric and I knew if I did I would never be the same again.

"Come back to me." I whispered against his lips and he nodded.

He kissed me quickly before turning to leave.

"Call the witch and tell her to come here right away. We are all better in numbers." I nodded and then he was gone.

I ran for my phone in the kitchen and sent a quick text to Amelia telling her to come here right away.

I walked over to the counter and pulled out a knife just in case and walked into the living room and sat down.

I had no one to call because everyone I knew didn't know my name and it left me in a even deeper pit of despair. I felt scared and alone as the thoughts filled my head.

"Strange feeling of everyone you've ever loved forgetting about you in a night. It never has happened to me but I have to think it must be horrible." I froze as I heard the chilling voice of the man we were after.

I turned behind me and he was standing there in the doorway of the house.

"You're out of luck buddy; you're not getting in here without an invitation." I told him as I stood up.

"That would be true if you owned the house," he stepped across the threshold, "which you don't." He smiled.

Shit, Eric never signed me back the house.

"Eric must be very forgetful as of late, is he not?"He got closer to me and touched the small things around him very casually as he passed them.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Revenge my dear." He stood right before me and lightly touched my cheek.

Fear shot through me and I was hoping Eric or someone would show up soon.

"Don't touch me." I shot back and he smiled wider.

"Feisty." He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you all to pay!" He yelled as he pushed me back onto the couch.

The intensity of his voice made me flinch and I closed my eyes trying as hard as I could to get out of this nightmare.

I couldn't teleport out of here and I knew I was stuck.

Dread shot through me as I felt him sit beside me and lean close to me. I felt his icy, cool breath against my ear and I shuddered with disgust.

"I want you and your Viking to know how it feels to lose everything. I want you and everyone else to know that you don't choose when I am found but I choose when I want to be found. I choose whether you live or you die because in this case I am God. I won't kill you now because it is too easy but know I will come back for you but you won't know when and that very thought will drive you insane. When I do get you I will kill you so slowly you will beg for death and only then will I laugh in your face as your Viking begs me to kill him instead of you, but I won't. I will let him live so he will know that you died and he couldn't save you. Forgetting about this little spell business I want you to know that you are alone and no one will be able to save you in the end. I control this game and you are only a puppet waiting for me to cut…its…strings." When I opened my eyes he was gone and I broke down.

I sat there sobbing until I felt a pair of arms surround me.

"Sookie open your eyes." When I did I saw Jason standing before me, holding me as I cried.

"Where's Eric?" I cried as Jason held me tighter.

"He just called your phone and he's on his way." Amelia told me as she sat next to me.

She hugged me and we all started to form into a semi-group hug type of thing.

"I'm so sorry Sook." She told me.

"I know I'm sorry too." She nodded.

The door busted open and Eric ran in.

"Sookie." He pushed past my brother and Amelia and held me.

"I'm scared." I told him as I continued to cry.

"I won't let him get you; I was a fool to leave you unprotected."

"No don't blame yourself. I'm fine and your fine and that's all that matters."

"What did he say to you?" He asked me.

"Not now, I can't right now." He nodded and just held me.

Eric said he could protect me but was that really the truth?

The cold air from the night filled the house and I shivered at its icy sting.

This was only the first night and I now knew the clock was ticking. This wasn't just about getting my life back.

This was much more than that.

**A/N: Please review because your support is what motivates me! **


	7. Hurt

**A/N: Hey everyone! So we got to 100 reviews and I just want to thank everyone! You all are so awesome. This is kind of a filler chapter but it is filled with fluff. IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be updating my stories as soon as possible and I am so sorry it's been taking me a while to get back into the swing of things I have just been super busy as of late. I am also looking for a new Beta now so that may take me a while, if anyone here is interested in helping me out there please message me while I go out on the prowl for a new Beta. Thanks, now on with the show…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

As I walked with Eric down into his cubby area I collapsed on the bed. It was dumb of me to think that everything would go my way and that we could kill Russell so easily. He was right; he was in charge of this game not me.

"Sookie I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking." Eric came up behind me and held me as I cried.

"Pam was in danger, I understand. Eric he knows our every move and I'm scared."

I felt ridiculous crying like this but dammit I was scared.

"We will break this spell."

"I don't care about the spell anymore, what if he kills you? What if he finds Jason and kills him just to make a point?" The very thought of it sent chills throughout my body.

"He won't win. When have you ever heard of the villain winning in the end?" He smiled at me and I knew he was trying to make me feel better.

But in this case it wasn't working.

"This is real life, not some western or some fairy tale movie. This is a real psycho doing really crazy things to very innocent people." I told him calmly.

"I know and that's why…"

"No! He won't stop until he gets his revenge and until you and I are dead!" I yelled at him.

"You don't think I know that!" He voice roared and I flinched.

Silence filled the air and Eric got up, "I just want to help you and I want to be there for you but if you keep belittling my attempts at trying to comfort you how am I supposed to show you that I am the same Eric you fell in love with. You won't give me a chance and I don't know what else to do. Don't you think I am just as scared as you when it comes to Russell? He is twice my age and he has revenge fueling him. I need to be thinking of ways to stop him, kill him, and restore your old life in a matter of three days, and I don't even know where to start." He stood there and stared at me. "Tell me what you want me to do; what you want me to say because I just can't do it on my own anymore. I love you and I don't regret letting myself feel for you but I fear that you have grown to regret your feelings for me." When I didn't say anything he turned to leave.

"Where are you going, sun will be up in another hour or so." I said as he walked to the ladder.

"I can find another place to stay, I have a little bit until sunrise." He said coldly and started to climb upstairs.

"Don't do that!" I jumped up, "Every time things get bad you become emotionless and leave."

"Maybe it is because I feel it is better to go then to stay and fight. You have plenty of protection here."

"Eric I'm scared and tired and I don't know what to say to you. Go ahead and leave because it would just make you the same as everyone else I tried to get close to!" The tears streamed down my face and if he really thought that this was going to prove the fact that he was the same person I fell in love with when he was cursed he was doing one hell of a job.

I glared at him and I turned away and got back on to the bed.

I put the covers over my head, which I knew was very childish, and laid there. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of guilt over yelling at Eric but I was too emotional to deal with everything.

Minutes passed and I feared that Eric had actually left, so I popped my head out of the sheets and took a breath of relief when I saw Eric standing in the corner of the room.

He locked eyes with me and I knew we were both too stubborn to say sorry, so I just continued to stare him down.

"Why can't you just trust me and my judgment?" He asked lowly.

"Because you and your judgment have gotten us into trouble before." I told him as I pulled the covers away from me.

"Why can't you love me like you loved me before?" He asked and my heart broke a little when I saw the emotion that was filled in his eyes.

"You really don't think that, do you?" I asked as I sat up and kept my eyes on him.

"It's hard not to think that."

"Eric I love you very much. Do I wish you were a bit more open with things with me, yeah I do, but that doesn't mean that I love you less in anyway." I reached out for his hand and he made his way slowly over to me.

I took his hand and I folded both of my hands over it. I took his hand and put it over my heart.

He got closer to me and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I know the dangers of Russell and I'm not jumping in blindly into this but I want to know that you trust me." He searched my eyes for the answer and I smiled.

"I do trust you."

"We will fix this." He told me as we lay down and he held me closely.

As he rubbed his hand up and down my arm soothingly I couldn't help but think what if we didn't kill Russell in time. I would lose all the friendships I gathered over the years. Sure I could use my power on them but what if it hurt them, or what if it killed me?

I couldn't take that risk but as I felt the love coming from Eric I knew that I had it all right here in this room.

"You know it wouldn't be that bad if a few people didn't remember me." I told him as I smiled.

"What?"

"I was just thinking as long as I have you and we pull through this together, I think I'd be happy." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I mean I've had more heartbreak to count and right now besides the Russell business everything else seemed kind of normal.

No drama at work, no other vampires driving to kill me, no anti- vampire nuts calling me a fangbanger. Once Russell dead and gone maybe I could hold a normal life, well as normal as life can get for me.

"Hopefully it won't get down to that choice. I want you to have the life that you spent so long making."

"Yeah but maybe that life didn't really want me."

"You don't want the spell to be fixed?"

"No that's not what I said. I said that if it comes down to it I want be depressed over it. I mean it would be great to have everyone remember me again but…"

"I know what you really want Sookie you don't have to pretend to be strong about it. I will get your old life back for you." He told me sincerely and I smiled widely at him.

"Thanks." I kissed him and the kiss soon turned very passionate.

After our little fight I was sure we were both pouring our emotions into this kiss.

"Another time." I told him as I backed away from him.

"We have another hour." He frowned at me and I gently ran my hand up to his cheek.

"This has been a very emotional night and I'm not sure I'm in the mood." He smiled.

"I could help with that." He kissed me again and he was nothing if not persistent.

"You always seem to get your way, huh?" I giggled as he ran kisses down my throat to the collar of my shirt.

"You know I am hearing a lot of talking and not enough moaning." I laughed as he ripped off my shirt.

"Well maybe you would hear more moaning if you didn't insist on destroying all my clothes." I told him as he kissed down my torso and I sighed in pleasure.

"Clothes get in the way, besides I can buy you better clothing." He ripped off my shorts and began to kiss me lower.

"Your right, no more talking." I said as I brought his face back up to me and I kissed him.

"Hey Sookie I just wanted to… oh shit, sorry." Amelia ran back up the ladder and I screamed in shock.

I brought Eric closer to me so he could shield my naked body until I was sure Amelia was back upstairs.

"Where were we?" He asked as he leaned back in and kissed me.

"Not there." I jumped up and grabbed a robe, "I'm going to go see what she wanted and when I come back we will go to sleep and when you wake up I'll have a little surprise for you." I smiled mischievously at him.

Now if I only knew how to go upstairs and act like Amelia didn't just walk in on us almost about to have sex.

"You tease me my little fae."

"Know that it is all just love."

"Sure." I winked at him and climbed upstairs.

"Amelia?" I called out for her and she was in the kitchen with Jason.

"Hey Sook, I thought you were….uh…busy." Thanks Amelia for not making that one obvious.

"I was but then I decided to ask what you wanted."

"Oh well I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I mean after the whole Russell thing I thought you might want a little girl talk." She smiled at me and I raised my eyebrow.

"At four in the morning?"

"Girls got to talk right?" I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Why are you up Jase?"

"Just keeping my girl company, but now that you mentioned the time I kind of want to go to bed. Night." He kissed Amelia and then kissed me on the cheek.

"What's up with the two of you?" I asked her as I sat across from her.

"Nothing, it's just been kind of an adjustment for me. I haven't had a boyfriend in a really long time." She moved around a little in her seat.

"Why?"

"Well the whole I'm a witch thing kind of puts a damper on things. Plus I was into girls for a while there." She winked at me.

"I know that. Does Jason?" I asked and she nodded.

"He thinks it's hot."

"Of course he does." We both laughed.

"So Sook how are you?" She asked me and I could see the concern in her eyes.

"I'm doing good, well better. I was really shaken up and Eric and I kind of got into a fight."

"_That is one weird way of fighting." _I heard her say in her mind.

"Telepath, remember." I tapped my head and she laughed.

"Sorry inner monologue takes over sometimes."

"For your information that was us making up, we're better now. I think we are all on high tensions with all of this stuff happening." She nodded.

"You know I am really sorry right?"

"Yeah, it's not worth talking about. Don't worry about it."

"But are you worried about it?"

"A little but whatever is meant to be will happen." She leaned back and smiled.

"That's a very positive attitude." Well what did she want me to be a nervous wreck?

"What else should I be?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it." She held up her hands mock defense as she stood up.

"I'm going to go to bed." She told me as she left the room.

I sighed and went back down to Eric.

"Anything new?" He asked me.

"No, she just wanted girl talk I guess. She is really tense about all of this."

"She should be this is all of her fault any way." Eric said nonchalantly as he relaxed on the bed as I took off my robe and got into bed with him.

"She didn't mean it."

"You have such a forgiving heart, you know this right?" Eric smiled at me as I snuggled closer to him.

"I know." I closed my eyes as his arms surrounded me.

I tried to forget about everything and relax but it was all so much. When I closed my eyes I saw Russell killing everyone I loved and it forced me to keep my eyes open.

"What troubles you?" Eric asked me.

"Same stuff."

"Well just think about what will happen when I rise tomorrow. When I'm done with you, you will never know what stress is again." He laughed.

"Cocky much?"

"Yep." I giggled.

"Well then lets hurry and get to sleep." I kissed him and I knew he was waiting for me to go to sleep first.

I tried to block everything out and when I finally started to feel myself start to fall asleep I started to picture Russell again, and his threat.

That night I my dreams were full of nightmares.

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. That Still Small Voice

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I am trying to update all my stories at this moment. Sorry again but I promise more updates will follow this one. Please review so I know you are all there with me. I have a little writers block for some of my stories right now so if you have any ideas send me a review or a message. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

"Hello." I called out into the darkness that surrounded me.

I was in my house but it was a darker version of it. The house looked like it did when Maryanne took it over but only worse, if that was even possible.

Age seemed to surround the house, mold growing on the walls, and the pictures that were hung up on the wall had distorted faces. I touched one of the frames that had a picture of me, Jason, and Gram, but it looked so deformed by age and what seemed to be fire that blackened it. The ashes of the picture flaked off as I touched it and then the picture crumbled into pieces.

I backed away and I felt fear seeping through me as I desperately tried to listen out for anyone. I felt a cool chill of terror fill me as I looked into a corner of the house.

"There you are." The voice was dark and I shuddered with dread.

I felt an urge to run and I followed my instinct. I ran to the stairs and tried running to my room.

Where was Eric? Where was Jason? Where was Amelia? Where was I?

The house looked like my house but when I ran into the area that was supposed to be my room it was in ruins. This wasn't my house.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are." The voice lingered throughout the house and I knew I had to hide or he would find me.

"Eric." I whispered as loud as I could and I hoped someway he would find me.

I went into the corner of the room and curled myself up into a ball knowing it was the only thing I could do.

"Eric, Eric please find me, please." I cried silently as I felt tears fall down my face.

When I looked down I saw droplets of blood falling to the floor.

I stared at the puddle and I slowly raised my hand to my nose but no blood was coming from there. I looked around the room but I saw no blood on the walls or anywhere else.

I took a sharp breath as I raised my hand slowly to my cheek and when I looked at my hand I saw blood covering my fingers.

"No." I whispered to myself as I touched my eyes.

Blood covered my fingers as I took gasps of air that I soon realized I didn't need.

I felt my panic raise as I put my hand to my chest and realized that I no longer had a heartbeat.

"No, No, No." I cried louder and the door busted open.

As I looked at the shadowy figure, the silhouette looked like Eric's and I stood up as hope filled me but as the shadow stepped into the light, Russell stood before me.

"No." I stepped back, knocking the nightstand down behind me.

"Hello my dear, you know never to scare me like that. I was worried sick about you." He laughed as he took a step closer to me.

"Where's Eric?" I yelled at him as he touched my cheek and I shook him away.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as confusion filled his voice.

"Eric, where the fuck is he?" I screamed at him.

"Sookie." He shook his head as he took a step back from me.

Confusion filled me as I stared at Russell and I saw his form start to change.

I gasped as I saw Eric stand before me.

"I am Eric." He smiled coldly as he descended upon me.

He pushed me down to the ground and I screamed as loud as I could until he put a hand over my mouth.

"Your mine now." Russell's voice came out of Eric's mouth and I screamed until I woke up.

"Sookie wake up!" Eric yelled at me.

I saw Eric on top of me with his hands holding me down.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You were having a bad dream; your panic woke me up. Are you okay?" He asked as he loosened his grip on me and fell to my side.

"I dreamt of Russell and… you." I told him and his eyebrow slightly rose.

"What happened?"

"Please, I can't talk about it." I felt myself still shaking and I knew I couldn't talk about it yet.

The very thought of Russell turning me into a vampire scared the crap out of me, but why did I dream of Eric as well? I knew I didn't want to be a vampire but what if I was forced into it.

"Sookie if it's bothering you please let me help you." He pleaded with me.

"Eric I need you to promise me something." I didn't want to talk about the dream but I would address something about it.

"Anything."

"If something was to happen to me, that I couldn't be saved from with or without your blood, I need you to promise that you will not change me." His eyes widened in shock and he shook his head.

"I can't promise that."

"Eric please." I begged him and he stood up.

"Sookie I cannot and I will not promise you that. Don't you know how important you are to me? If I lose you I'm not sure what I would do." The pain on his face broke my heart but I didn't want to be a vampire and if he really loved me he would respect this.

"Eric I don't want to be a vampire, please promise me this." I locked eyes with Eric and I saw anger start to fill his eyes.

"Is the idea of being with me forever so unappealing to you?" He yelled at me and I flinched.

"This isn't about you; this is about the way I feel. I love you so much that if I was in your place and you asked this of me I would respect your wishes. If you truly love me you will honor my choice." I told him calmly.

"Please don't make me promise this." He said lowly.

"Eric maybe if something does happen to me your blood will be enough; it has been in the past. I'm just saying that if something happens to me, something really bad, I need you to promise me you won't change me. I'm not meant to be a vampire." I told him.

"You don't know that."

"I'm a fairy, that should be reason enough." I smiled at him but he still looked angry.

"If you love me you will do this for me."

A long silence filled the air and I saw a small blood tear in the corner of Eric's eye before he quickly wiped it away.

"I promise, no matter how much I may want to keep you, I will not turn you." He sighed and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." He slowly made his way back over to the bed.

"I don't like this promise." He muttered.

"I know, but it makes me feel better."

"You never know, maybe one day you will want me to turn you." I shook my head.

"I don't think so." The idea of Eric and I together forever really did have its perks but the thought in the back of my mind would always be would it last?

I don't have any doubts about Eric, I loved him, but I was no stranger to heart break.

Even if I didn't have that thought I still didn't want to be a vampire. That life wasn't for me; I loved the sun way too much to give it up for the moon.

"You would be a very strong vampire." Eric said quietly and I saw him closing his eyes.

"It's still day isn't it?" He nodded and I kissed him on the forehead.

"I won't forget about this conversation, neither will I forget about your dream." He said slowly.

"Know that my choice has nothing to do with you or me, I do like the idea of us together forever, it's just not the life for me." I whispered to him.

"You don't know that." He said before he was dead to the world.

He was right I didn't but I knew in my heart I couldn't become a vampire. I would hate the thought of me turning cold and I knew Eric would hate that to.

I like being a hybrid and even though it made me a freak it also led me to Eric. When this spell was broken I would appreciate the friends I had because even though we may fight sometimes I now realized that they were just human and they had their flaws just like I did.

I would make it up to them.

I slowly got up, afraid of the dreams that awaited me if I went back to sleep and decided to go upstairs. I climbed the ladder and opened the cubby door. The sun shinned throughout the whole house and I could sense that no one was awake right now. I looked over to the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was twelve in the afternoon.

This was considered early in this house with everything that has been happening.

I stepped outside and the warm breeze hit my face and I smiled as I soaked in the sun.

I looked around the yard and something on the ground caught my attention. It looked like a little velvet sack and I looked around to see if anybody was by that might have dropped it.

I was alone but I had a strong desire to go see what it was. It felt like an invisible string was pulling me to it and I followed the string.

I looked at it and picked it up carefully. I unraveled the mini rope keeping the bag together and I saw a mini creamy green like trinket. It had gold trimming and I felt a strange attachment to it as I ran my fingers over it lightly.

What was it?

As I moved it around in my hands I had a feeling that it was of great importance and I wrapped it back up in the bag and made my way back to the house. I shut the door carefully and walked into the living room and stared at the mini bag in my hands.

I felt a power coming from the item and as I held it closer to me I felt an overwhelming sense of calm. _How strange… _

I tried to think of whom it might belong to but I couldn't think of anyone but the only thing I knew was that I had to keep it safe.

Whatever this thing was I had a feeling it might be useful.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise some big stuff is about to happen. Any guesses on what Sookie found? Please review! **


	9. Long Time

**A/N: Hey guys so here I am finally updating like I should. I promise to be updating this story and "Lying to the Dead" every couple of days! IMPORTANT NOTE: Reviews for my stories haven't been so good as of late and I know all of you guys are there reading so if you please could spare some time to leave a review it would be very helpful towards my creative ability. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

I sat there on the couch twisted and turning the foreign object in my hands wondering exactly what type of power it held within it.

It seemed to warm me up as I held it tighter in my hands and the faint glow that resided in it seemed to shine a bit brighter.

"What are you?" I asked it as the glow seemed to disappear.

"Hey Sookie, what are you doing up?" I gasped as I looked up and saw Claude standing there.

"Just got up, what are you doing here?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know, I like being in close contact with another fae I guess. It makes me feel better no matter how little fae you have in you." As he came closer to me I hid the object behind me before he sat across from me.

"Is that supposed to be a normal thing for fae? The whole feeling better when around other fae?" I asked him because I did remember feeling a little better when Claudine was around me and when I was in the fae world before it turned into a nightmare.

"It usually is when we haven't been around other fae in awhile." He said casually.

"Cool." He smiled at my innocence.

"Cool indeed." He looked around the house and he had a weird expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I sense fae magic in the house." He stood up and walked around the room.

Did he sense the object I found; should I ask him about it, could I trust him?

"It's probably my own magic." I said trying to distract him but he shook his head.

"No it's very powerful, ancient almost." He looked around the room until his eyes landed on me.

"Are you hiding something dear cousin?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No why would I?" Looks like I would be taking the lying route on this.

I just wasn't really sure yet if I could trust Claude, family or not he was still a fairy.

"I feel the power coming from you Sookie, well coming from the area you are sitting."

"I'm not hiding anything." I told him.

"Sookie you can trust me, besides I could answer any questions you have if it is indeed a fae object." He smiled at me but I still wasn't sure.

I thought about all the pros and cons but he was right I did have questions and I needed to know what it is.

I took a deep sigh and brought the object forward, "Don't make me regret this." I told him as his eyes widened.

"How did you get that?" His voice was tense but full of wonder.

"I found it outside." He got closer to me.

"Can I see it?"

"No." I said quickly without thinking.

"Sookie what you are holding may possibly be the most powerful thing in our world." He got closer to me but I jumped out of my seat and backed away from him.

"Back off Claude, and what do you mean, what is it?" I knew this thing held power but how much power?

"It's called a Cluviel Dor. Think of it as a genie in a bottle. It grants one wish for anyone you may love, but it must be for someone you love unless it won't work. You can wish for anything, there are no rules when it comes to that thing. Fae give it to each other when they are in love so it shows trust and eternal love for the other. It is created from the oldest magic we have and only a few fae possess it still, including you." His voice seemed distant as his gaze lingered on it.

"How the hell did it show up on my yard?" Whoever put it there wanted someone to find it and I think more importantly they wanted me to find it.

"I don't know but it must be someone who cares about you." He still continued to get closer to me.

"Claude get back, snap out of it!" I yelled at him and he shook himself.

"Whoa sorry, those things have a little bit of a hold on other fae. You see the power that comes from that we all want, I mean come on a free wish everyone wants that. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that." He backed away from me and sat down.

"Don't worry about it, what should I do with it?" I asked him.

"Save it for when you really need it and hide it. If anyone else especially another fae besides me knows you have it they will stop at nothing to take it from you." He told me.

"How do I know you won't take it from me?"

"You don't, I'll restrain myself and you will just have to hide it very well. Let's just hope the bond of family will help us."

"How are we related anyway?" I asked him.

"Niall is my grandfather and he is your great grandfather so for the sake of being less complicated I say we are cousins." I laughed as he shrugged.

"Well it's good to know some of my family isn't dead." He tensed up and I remembered Claudine.

"I'm sorry about Claudine." I told him.

"Its okay she knew being a spy was a dangerous job."

"She was a spy?" I asked in disbelief.

"You didn't honestly think she was working with Mab did you? She was good and she was on our side, I'm sorry you didn't get to know her better she was a great girl." His voice was full of sadness and he got up.

"I'm going to go, call me if you need me." With that he was gone.

I felt bad for Claude but hopefully he was being honest and he was a person we could trust.

I got up and thought of a place that I could hide this thing. I ran upstairs and ran straight for my room.

It looked oddly empty and I looked over to my dresser and saw the old jewelry box that used to belong to Gran. I walked over to it and placed the odd object into it and shut it. I found the small key that went with it and locked it shut and I put the key in my pocket. I would hide the key somewhere in Eric's cubby so I would know where it was at all times.

I walked over to my bed and laid on it as I made myself comfortable and thought about everything that has happened. We still needed to find Russell to break the spell and I just felt the stress of it all get to me.

I felt the tears fall down my face as I shut my eyes and tried to think of other things.

…...

I didn't know how much time had passed but when I opened my eyes it was already dark out. I slowly got up and stretched as I made my way downstairs.

"Hey Sook." Jason said as he left his room with Amelia in tow.

"Hey guys."

"What were you doing in your room; we thought you were with Eric?" Amelia asked me.

"I was but I woke up early, I must have fallen asleep in there." They both nodded at me and we all walked downstairs.

"I'll go see if Eric is up." I walked over to his cubby and descended down into the darkness.

The lights turned on as I saw Eric sitting up.

"Have a good sleep?" I smiled at him as I crawled into bed with him.

"Great, where were you?" He asked me as he placed a small kiss on my lips.

"I got up early and walked around the house and fell asleep in my room."

"You smell like fairy." Damn Claude.

"Claude was here." Eric's eyes glazed over with lust as he put his head in the crook of my neck and placed a kiss there.

He pushed me down gently and started to kiss me passionately and I felt myself going weak in the knees.

"Wait I need to tell you something, I found something that may help us." I tried to tell Eric but he ignored me.

He just kept on kissing me and took of my shirt and pants.

"Amelia and Jason are upstairs." I told him.

"Well then we will have to be quiet and make this quick." He kissed me again as he pushed inside of me.

I started to make some noises but Eric but his hand over my mouth and when he started to make some noises I put my hand over his. I could feel his fangs full extended and it turned me on even more.

As we both came close to having an orgasm he brought his head down and bit. I gasped as he sucked and then released me as we both gasped in pleasure as we reached our climax.

He fell to my side and nicked his finger and brought it up to my neck to hide the bite marks.

"Thanks." I got up and put on some clothes while he got dressed as well.

"I found something today." I said as I brushed my hair.

"What?"

"Something called a Cluviel Dor, it was in the yard." Eric froze.

"Where is it?"

"I hid it. Do you know what it is?"

"I know of it, it grants one wish to the owner for anyone they love or for owner I believe." Claude didn't say that it could also work for me.

That would make sense why a fae would want it so much.

"You must be very careful with it Sookie."

"I know."

"Do not dismiss this; a fae would kill you to get to it. Please be careful, do not tell anyone else, you may have already put yourself in grave trouble by just telling Claude." Eric told me.

"I'll be careful, I promise." He nodded and kissed me.

"You will be the death of me." He whispered against my lips.

"You love it." He laughed and we walked upstairs together.

"Hey gang, so what's the plan for today?" Jason asked as we entered the kitchen.

"We go on the search for Russell and try to kill him." I told them.

"Are you sure you are okay to go with us?" Amelia asked me.

"Well I won't be left behind again, that's for sure." I told her.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'll call Bill and Pamela and see what they want to do." Eric said as he left the room.

"What will we do if we find him anyway?" Jason asked me.

"Amelia will get you out of there and then we will fight him." I told him.

"Sook I can handle myself." Jason said angrily.

"Jason he is very powerful and I can't stand the thought of losing you, he will go after you to get to me so please don't fight me on this."

"Sook I…" He tried to protest but Amelia cut him off.

"You have my word that if we find him I will send Jason away." I smiled at Amelia.

"Thank you." She nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"Do you have a spell at all to help us fight him?" I asked her.

"One that will weaken him but I'm trying to go through some old magic. Maybe I could do what that other witch did when she was here." My eyes widened as I thought of Marnie.

"I don't know I wouldn't mess with that if I was you. It looks like it is a slippery slope with all that magic, it may corrupt you." She scoffed.

"I can handle my magic."

"But that type of magic. You're talking about taking someone's free will away from them." I wanted her to take this seriously, this was no joke.

"Not just anyone's free will, Russell's. If I have control over him then you can have your old life back." She looked determined and I knew she just wanted to make things right.

"Just be careful, you don't know what you are messing with." I warned her.

"I'll be careful but I will do what needs to be done." I nodded.

Eric walked back into the room.

"Bill doesn't have a plan yet because we still don't know where the hell he is. Amelia could you do a tracking spell at all?" Eric asked her.

"I'm not sure, I'll try." She got up and Jason followed her.

"Do you think we will find him?" I asked Eric.

"We have to."

All of a sudden I heard a crash in the living room and Eric and I ran into the other room.

"What the hell." I said as I saw Claude on the ground and went to help him up.

"You still want your old life back?" He asked me.

"Yeah why?"

"Well I just found Russell."

**A/N: Another cliffhanger, I love it. Next chapter will be an action packed one so be prepared. IMPORTANT NOTE: Reviews for my stories haven't been so good as of late and I know all of you guys are there reading so if you please could spare some time to leave a review it would be very helpful towards my creative ability. Thanks!**


	10. Never Let Me Go

**A/N: Wow guys I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have had some writers block for this story and only recently did I find the little spark for it. Sorry again, here's a little recap for you all…**

_**Recap: Sookie had a spell put on her that made everyone, except her brother, forget about her by a witch she met at the bar named Amelia. As she discovered that everyone forgot about her she tried to see if Bill and Eric were under the spell as well. When she found out that they were she was devastated and wondered away, finding Russell in the process. When she blasted him with her light, he remembered her. When Eric came back for her she blasted him as well and he remembered her too. As Amelia tried to think of a way to reverse the spell she found out that in order for everyone to remember her she needed to kill the person she got to remember her first, Russell. With the arrival of her fairy cousin Claude and the new strange object she found, she must find a way to reverse the spell before it becomes permanent. **_

_**Where we just left off: Amelia and Jason try to find a tracking spell, Sookie and Eric discuss the Cluviel Dor, and Claude may have found Russell…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**_

"You found him?" I asked Claude as I helped him up.

"Well if I didn't then I seriously owe an ass kicking to some juiced up Weres." He said as he dusted himself off and cracked his neck.

"Where is he?"

"Some abandoned mental hospital, some serious scary movie shit." Claude said with exasperation laced in his voice.

"I'm sending a text to Pam and Bill, we will need their help." Eric said as he took out his phone and typed quickly.

"How are we going to kill him, as Claude said he is heavily guarded." I spoke up trying to make sense of everything.

This was all happening so fast, yet something seemed so off about everything. I had a bad feeling that I couldn't explain but usually my feelings had some rational thought to them.

I looked over to Claude who kept looking around and I could see some worry in his eyes and what looked like regret.

"You okay Claude?" I asked him as I tried to read his mind but it was like there was a wall there.

"Yeah fine." He smiled at me before clapping his hands, "Is everyone ready?"

I heard footsteps running from the stairs and I looked up to see a smiling Amelia and Jason.

"We found him!" She exclaimed.

"So did we." Eric said as he bobbed his head in Claude's direction.

"How did you find him?" Jason asked.

"The old fashioned way." Claude said as he pointed to the cuts on his face.

"Oh, well I guess we should go then." Jason said as he grabbed Amelia's hand.

"Yeah we will take one car, we will meet you there. We got directions for ourselves." When Amelia said that I saw Claude slightly stiffen and then relax.

Something was up with Claude and my gut was telling me not to go through with this plan.

But I had to, for my old life.

"Okay, Sookie you and Eric come with me." Claude led us outside.

"When we get there I'll call Pam and her and Bill will be there." Eric whispered to me and I nodded.

Something seemed very wrong, but I could trust Claude. Right?

As we all left for the place where Russell was, somewhere along the way we lost Jason and Amelia as Claude kept on driving.

"Where are Amelia and Jason?" I asked.

"I'm taking a shortcut." He said quickly and Eric could feel my tenseness.

"What's wrong lover?" He said lowly.

"Something's not right." I told him as we pulled up to the abandoned hospital.

"We are here." Claude said as he got out of the car.

When we got out of the car Eric grabbed my arm and I looked over to him.

"Your cousin is lying." He said as his fangs came out and he sped out of the car.

I looked around me and I got out of the car quickly and I saw we were surrounded by fairies.

Eric was next to me in a second and he had blood all over his face.

"You didn't bite one did you?" I could not have Eric being wasted right now.

"I am controlling myself now. Your cousin disappeared." He stated as all the fae raised their hands to us and I knew what they were about to do.

"Fuck, Eric take us up." I grabbed on to him and he knew what I meant.

In an instant we were no longer on the ground, as I looked around and saw we were in the sky.

"How long can you fly for?"

"Regularly, very long, but right now only for a little while the fae blood is getting to me." He said as I saw he was lowering us.

"Okay, take us a down, I have an idea."

When we reached the ground Eric swayed a bit and I could see we were a couple miles away from where the fae were.

I hoped this would work.

"Hold on Eric." I closed my eyes and thought of home.

I could feel the power in me rise and I held on tightly to Eric.

As I relaxed and continued to think of home the power in me grew. When I opened my eyes we were in my living room and I heard a noise coming from upstairs.

I walked Eric over to the couch and helped him lay down.

"Wait here." As I began to leave Eric grabbed my hand.

"Don't, it's too dangerous." He warned me and I shook my head.

"I can take care of myself." He nodded and reluctantly let go of my hand.

"I will come after you if I sense anything wrong." He said as he sat upright and tried to control the power of the fae blood that was affecting him.

I made my way quietly up the stairs and up to my room. When I walked up to the door I saw Claude picking up my jewelry box that contained the Cluviel Dor in it.

"Back the fuck off Claude." I could feel the heat in my hands grow.

"You have no clue the power this thing contains. It should not and will not be wasted on someone like you." He said as he glared at me.

"What about trust, I thought we are family!" I yelled at him.

"We are, but when you showed me this thing it changed a lot Sook. Do you know how much respect our family gives me, zero. Niall treats me like I am a fucking butler. Well no more, I am changing things."

"Claude I won't let you take that." I pointed my hand up to him and blasted him.

He fell to the ground and I grabbed the box.

"You are nothing compared to me, I am full fae you are only part." He raised his hand to me and blasted me out of the room.

As I hit the wall I yelled in pain and Eric was by my side in a second.

"I told you not to do this." He said as he helped me up and I held on to the box tightly.

"Yeah yeah, just get us out of here." He picked me up bridal style as Claude came out of the room.

"I'll find you and that box." He said.

"Go fuck yourself Claude." And with that Eric ran us out.

The only place we could go was Bill's and Bill and Pam were waiting there outside.

They ushered us into the house and I kept a locked arm around the box I was holding.

"What happened?" Bill asked as he looked me over.

"Claude betrayed me, that's what happened. I am so stupid." I said as I sat down and Eric sat next to me and put his arms around me.

"You aren't stupid, trusting yes, but not stupid." He kissed me on the forehead and I leaned me head against him.

"Well it looks like we are in a shit storm now. We only have a little bit left to find Russell and now we have the fae after us." Pam said as she sat across from us.

"Oh shit, Jason and Amelia!" I got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Sookie?" Bill asked me.

"My brother and friend are at Russell's lair by themselves. I will not let my brother get hurt or Amelia, not for me." I said and Eric was in front of me.

"Sookie we can't leave, not yet. We have to be careful about this. I know you want to help but it will only make it worse. They probably left." Eric said trying to reassure me but I wasn't having it.

"We need to help." I told him and all of a sudden I heard yells coming from outside.

Eric grabbed me and pulled me back and he, Bill, and Pam all had their fangs out in a second.

The door burst open and Jason was standing there.

"We've got a surprise." He said as he stepped away and Russell was behind him with a blank stare on his face.

Amelia stepped into view and smiled.

"Pretty cool right?" She asked.

"Holy shit Amelia, you did it!" I ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

We shared a laugh and I hear another noise coming from outside.

"Oh no." I whispered as Amelia and I were blasted with light.

"Sookie!" Eric ran to me and we looked over to the other side of the room and saw Claude standing there.

"Good job Amelia." Claude smiled as he grabbed Russell.

"Listen Sook, you still got one day to kill Russell and restore your old life. I'll give you Russell if you give me the Cluviel Dor. Think quick, your time is running out." He winked and disappeared.

Someone I trusted just twenty four hours ago just left with my one chance for my old life to come back. This couldn't be happening.

I felt the tears slip form my eyes as I began to cry and Eric held me.

"It will be alright, we will find them."

"Sookie, don't worry. I will track them and plus Russell is still under my control. He isn't going anywhere." She promised me and got up and began to walk away.

"I will go and grab my spell book. This isn't over Sookie, not by a long shot." She smiled weakly at me and I could see her determination starting to fade as well.

"I won't let him win, I can't." I stood up.

"Niall, if you can hear me, please help. This is your fault, Claude is doing this because of you, please help now!" I screamed and everyone in the room just stared at me like I was crazy.

_Crazy Sookie._

"Sookie stop." Eric said as he slowly came near me.

"Niall get off your lazy ass and help, God dammit help!" I yelled once again and I collapsed in Eric's arms.

"It's okay."

Pam and Bill stared at us and both had a different expression.

Pam's was one of acceptance and forgiveness, while Bills was of pain and grief.

"I don't want this to happen anymore. I can't take it."

"But you must, and I'll be here to help." Eric helped me up and took my hand.

"Be strong and show them that you are more than what they think you are. Prove to them like you proved to me when we first met." I looked him in the eyes and I saw the love he had for me.

I kissed him and I feel like I could stay there forever in his arms. It sounded cheesy but I didn't care, to hell with everyone else.

"I love you." I told him and he smiled against my lips.

"I love you too."

I heard a fake cough and Pam was smirking while Bill looked uncomfortable with everything.

"Wells whose ready to kick some ass." Pam said as she laughed.

"Let's do it." I said.

I yawned and only now did I realize how tired I was.

"Sleep first though." Eric said as he picked me up.

"Yeah _sleep_." I emphasized.

He laughed as he brought me up to one of Bills rooms for me to sleep in.

"Goodnight Lover." He kissed me again as he laid me in the bed and then stopped and looked around for a second.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he got up wide eyed.

"Eric?"

"Sookie, something is very wrong."

"What?" I was getting scared, something was very wrong.

"I…for a second I…"

"Eric what?"

"I forgot about us for a second."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He forgot about us, what does that mean?

"I think the spell is coming back again." He said and that was when I fainted.

**A/N: Oh snap, a cliffhanger. I have the rest of the story planned so if I get enough reviews telling me to continue I will update in two days! **_**Please review so I know you are still there with me and enjoying everything!**_


	11. Bewitched

**A/N: Hey guys….**_**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_** I am glad to see some of you are still with me but please I know we had a bit of a glitch in the system last time but I need the reviews to know you are still there! Thanks again for the support. **_**PLUS: **_**Please check out my new story **_**Summit **_**which I will be updating tomorrow! Oh and please check out the poll on my profile page thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

When I opened my eyes Amelia was standing over me with a worried expression.

"Hey." There was no smile on her face and she looked just as grim as I was.

"Did he forget about me?" I asked her and she knew I was talking about Eric.

"Not yet, but it is starting to become fuzzy for him. I am so sorry, but your fae powers are only a temporary fix." She told me.

But how could that be, it worked long term when Marnie but the other spell on him.

"It worked before."

"Only for that time before Marnie was killed. Plus I am a bit more powerful than her." Amelia said in an uneasy voice and something seemed off.

"How do you know that?" I asked her as I got up and I saw a tear fall down her face.

"I haven't been honest with you. I knew all along that I could easily put Russell under my spell, I have done it before. I grew up in a family of witches, powerful ones and I am the heir to a huge supernatural force that I was scared of and I ran away. Antonia may have been something to talk about, but I am and have always known that I am the whole story." She wouldn't meet my eyes as she talked to me.

"So we could have had this whole spell end, a long time ago?"

"Yes, but I thought this was best for you." She said.

"But you don't even know me!" I slapped her as I yelled in her face.

"I know that and I know how much they all truly loved you and I am sorry. I did truly try to help after Eric got his memories back, I saw all the love you had for each other and it was wrong of me to pass judgment. I just want you to be happy, you deserve it." She said as she cried and tried to hold my hand but I recoiled at her touch.

"How dare you, when this spell is done with I don't want you around here anymore." I told her in a calm voice.

I was done wasting any tears or my voice over her, I was done with her.

"But Sookie you are the only friend, only true friend I have ever had. I told you this because I am sorry and I will do whatever it takes to get your old life back. When I said it before I did mean it then, I did."

"How can I believe you? You have been lying about your powers. You have been playing the innocent witch all this time; you are as bad as Claude." I told her and she gasped.

"I would never try to hurt you like he did."

"No you just made my whole life disappear."

"It was what you wanted!" She yelled.

Jason ran into the room with Eric.

"What's going on?" Jase asked as he looked at the two of us.

"Amelia, fix this." I told her.

"I will and then we can talk because I am not leaving, not like this." And then she disappeared.

"How the fuck did she do that?" Jason asked and I wasn't surprised she could teleport.

"She's a very powerful witch; she's only been saying she wasn't that powerful, she has been lying." I turned and faced them but my eyes only found Eric's.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I ran up to him and kissed him, afraid that if I let him go he would let me go, forever.

I continued to kiss him and I could feel the passion and love still in the kiss no matter what happened between us.

"I guess I am just going to go." Jason said and I almost forgot about him.

When I heard the door close Eric rushed us over to the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"We have an hour." He simply said and we went back to kissing and just getting caught up in each other.

He ripped off my clothing as I ripped off his and I felt as though I couldn't get enough of him. As we lay naked with each other, never letting the other go, I felt the happiest I have felt in a long time.

He ran his hands all over my body and I shivered at his touch with pleasure.

I grabbed his face and pulled it away from my mouth as I looked him in the eyes.

"Don't forget about me." I told him.

"Don't let me." he told me and I captured his lips with mine as we resumed our passion filled movements.

As the minutes passed of just foreplay filled actions he finally pushed inside of me and I gasped in pleasure as I yelled his name.

As the minutes passed I pushed him off of me as I got on top of him and we resumed.

He growled with pleasure, his fangs fully extended as he got on top of me again and bit my neck.

"I love you." I said lowly.

"Bite me." He said and I obliged.

I bit him and he roared in pleasure.

As I could feel myself coming close to climaxing something seemed different about it.

Everything seemed so sensitive and it was like Eric and I were one person.

I knew we had shared blood before and last time it involved one hell of a sex trip but this was different.

When I opened my eyes I saw a strange expression on Eric's face.

"Can you feel it?" I asked him and my voice seemed to be a whisper as he continued thrusting inside me never stopping.

"Yes." He simply said and we yelled out in pleasure as we both climaxed.

We just laid there and I found myself missing the contact desperately as he rolled next to me so I cuddled up next to him.

He wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

I was so relaxed that I didn't care about the situation we were in until I realized that soon Eric would forget about us.

"Something is different." Eric said as he got up.

Oh no, did he forget about me already.

"Eric?"

He looked over to me.

"Can't you feel it?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked him and his eyes widened.

"Fuck, Godric warned me about this. Why didn't I stop?" He murmured to himself.

"Eric, what is…" all of a sudden I felt something strange.

I held the blanket close around me as I started to feel these powerful emotions hit me and I fell back into the bed because of it.

I felt like everything was tearing me apart and Eric was at my side in a second and I felt better almost instantly.

It felt as though he was sending me calm and then everything became silent. All the emotions seemed to stop at once and I realized that they weren't my emotions I was feeling, they were Eric's.

"Holy fuck, did I just feel everything you were feeling?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Sookie I need to you to calm down because I… we created a blood bond." He told me and my eyes widened.

"What do you mean, like what I had with Bill? Wait didn't we already have a blood bond?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, this blood bond only has happened to a couple vampires. It is very sacred to vampires since it makes us weak in a very dangerous way. Not only can the vampire feel the human but so can the human feel the vampire. I am so sorry I should have stopped, I just didn't think…"

"It was going to happen like it did." I finished his thought and I just wasn't sure how to feel.

"Sookie I am sorry."

"Don't be, I can't worry about this now." I told him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me and I shook my head.

I just wasn't ready to talk about it because I wasn't sure how to feel about it or what to say about it.

"I love you and I am not ashamed of this bond with you." He told me and I looked up and saw the love in his eyes and I could also feel the love and I smiled.

"I'm not either." I heard myself say and Eric grabbed my hand.

"Something else is different." He said and he smiled.

"What?"

"I remember everything about us, it's not hazy anymore." He told me and I smiled widely.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"The blood bond fixed it." I kissed him.

"How?"

"The mass amount of blood we shared plus the deep connection a blood bond holds must be stronger than any type of magic." He held me as I wrapped my arms around him.

At least I felt secure that Eric wouldn't forget about me but what about everyone else?

The spell needed to end and if Claude held the one thing I needed for my old life, I would give him what he wanted.

I got up and I began to put my shorts and when I found my shirt ripped to shreds Eric handed me his.

"Well since we are going to be sharing a lot more now, let's start here." He joked and I took his shirt and put in on as we left the room.

Eric was left wearing only his pants since he could never fit into any of Bills clothing, but then Bill came into the living room with the old sweatshirt that Eric wore when he was with me when he was under Antonia's spell.

He put it on and it reminded me of the first time we had sex and the first time I realized I was in love with him.

"And I just loved this shirt then." Eric said sarcastically to me as glared at Bill who just smiled at him.

"How are your memories doing?" I asked Bill and he shrugged.

"Not effected yet, but only time can tell." I nodded.

Pam was sitting across from me and she nodded her head in agreement with Bill and remained silent.

"Then we only have a little while."

Amelia appeared in the middle of the room and had a man with her and I realized it was Niall.

"Niall?" He smiled at me.

"Hello my dear one, I am so sorry about Claude." He looked over to Eric.

"You are bonded?" He asked Eric and he nodded.

"He wants the Cluviel Dor." I told Niall, ignoring the staring contest him and Eric were having.

"And he will not get it; I gave that to you for a reason my beloved." He said.

"You gave it to me?" I asked him.

"Yes, for your use and only yours. I am here to help you deal with Claude."

"How?" I asked him.

"By showing him his place; I am in charge and he will not forget this." His voice was stern.

"Then get him here now, cause I only have a day left."

"Sookie, the sun is coming up." Bill said.

I could feel the frustration and the tiredness pulling at Eric and I turned and smiled at him.

"Go, I promise I won't do anything stupid, I'll wait until tonight." Even if we may not have that kind of time.

"Sookie there are a lot of important things you need to know about this blood bond, you aren't just making dangerous decisions for yourself anymore, do you understand?" I nodded and he kissed me.

"I'll be safe." I told him and he nodded warily and I could feel the tension he was feeling as he left with Bill and Pam.

Pam shot me a look and I knew she knew about the blood bond, and I didn't think she was happy about it.

Amelia stood there not looking at me as Niall sat down.

"Tell me about your bonded."

"Recently bonded, just a little bit ago actually." I said and Niall nodded.

"He is strong and very smart I can tell that much about him and that he loves you."

"I love him too." Niall nodded.

"Be careful, blood bonds are not one to trifle with." He said and he looked over to Amelia.

"Russell is under your control?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes."

"Good, then when I have said what I need to say to Claude, order your vampire to kill him." My eyes widened as I stared at Niall.

"You're just going to off him like that?"

"Would you wish him alive after what he did to you? He almost killed you and I will not forgive that."

"But he is your family."

"As are you and right now I care more about you then him."

I stayed silent and Niall sighed.

"What do you wish I do with him?" He asked me.

"Anything but death, he isn't evil he just lost his way."

Niall seemed to think everything over and he nodded.

"If that is what you want then I will try my best to do it."

"Thank you." I got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed Amelia's hand.

She followed me into the kitchen.

"Where did you find him?" I asked her.

Amelia looked sad and tired as she shrugged.

"He found me."

"Amelia, I was angry and I still am, but I know you are trying hard." I told her.

Amelia nodded.

"I am just so use to getting everything I want and I know I screwed up, trust me I do, but I still consider you a friend." She told me.

"When Russell is dead and Claude is gone we will talk, but right now I need space." I told her and I walked away, back into the living room.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Claude standing there with Niall standing across from him.

"How good of you to join us cousin." He said as he raised the gun he was holding in his hand and shot.

**A/N: **_**Please review and please read my author note at the top of this page!**_


	12. All Of Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to hit me but it never did.

When I opened my eyes the bullet was floating in the air inches away from my face.

"Guns, really Claude?" Amelia's voice rang and I turned behind me to see her and her hand up at the bullet.

"Humans seem to like them." He said as he shrugged.

"You insolent little child!" Niall yelled and he blasted Claude with his light and Claude hit the wall with a thud.

The bullet dropped to the floor as Amelia turned to me and smiled.

"You okay?" She asked me and I nodded.

I was too scared to speak as Eric ran into the room.

"What happened?" He asked me as he looked over to the fairies, and I was just was very grateful that they were blocking their scent.

"I'm fine." I spoke up and I saw the sun coming up and I grabbed Eric and walked him over to where the guards were protecting Bill's underground resting place.

"Sookie, I don't want to leave you right now."

"You have to, I'll be fine. Niall and Amelia have everything under control." I told him and pushed him away from me and he gave me one wary look before descending down into his chamber for the day.

I took a deep breath as one of the guards gave me a look.

"Would you like our assistance?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Where the hell were you guys just a second ago?" I asked.

"We aren't under your order Miss, only Mr. Compton's."

"Could you just lock this fairy up before…" Niall appeared by my side.

"Your assistance will not be needed." He told the guard before grabbing me and bringing me back to the room.

"Where's Claude?"

"I had the witch put a spell on him to keep him contained here so we can question him about Russell." I nodded as we entered the room and Claude glared at me.

"Just give us Russell, please this isn't you." I told him and he scoffed.

"You don't even know me dear cousin."

"Well you don't know me and you don't know what I am capable of for the people I care about. I want this to be over and if you are in my way then I'll take you down if I have to." I said and I was shocked at the words.

This was something old Sookie would never say and I wasn't even sure if I was capable of what I was saying.

_Yes I was._

The words rang through my head and I tensed up as Claude laughed.

"The bond with the vampire has made you colder. Now that's ironic don't you think?"

"No I think this is ironic." I waved my hand to him as he stood there trapped like an animal.

He stopped laughing and glared at me again.

"Can we hurry this up?" Amelia asked as she tapped her foot.

"Claude tell us where the vampire is and your punishment shall be merciful." Niall told him as he stood in front of him strong and powerful.

I swear I could see a glow radiating around him and I couldn't help but stare at him.

His blue eyes glowed while his jet black hair seemed to rise a bit.

"You don't scare me." He spit in Niall's direction.

"If he doesn't scare you how about me?" Amelia said as she began to chant and Claude let out a gut wrenching scream.

"Fuck you witch!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Amelia, don't kill him." I told her.

"I won't, I'm just having fun." She said and a chill ran through my spine as she said that.

"Claude where is Russell?" I asked him once more.

He looked up at me as Amelia stopped chanting and gave me a sad look.

"I'm sorry Sookie." I gave him a confused glance as he stood up and blasted me with his light.

Everything seemed to happen at once and when I got back up I saw Claude take a dagger and stab Niall with it.

"No!" I screamed as the windows around me broke and I saw Mab outside smiling at me.

"Hello my dear." She said as the fae that were around her advanced into the house.

"Go men, protect the house!" One of the guards yelled as they all gathered and shot at the fae.

The Cluviel Dor, I forgot all about it.

I ran and Amelia grabbed me.

"We have to get out of here!" She yelled as gunshots roared through the house and screams of pain and anguish filled the air.

"I have to get the Cluviel Dor and I'm not leaving Eric!" I yelled back at her.

"Jason's back at his place we can hide there." She said but ignored her as I ran up the stairs to the room that held the Cluviel Dor.

Claude stood there with the item in his hands and we both froze.

"How could you?" I asked him.

How could you work with her?

"You have no clue; Niall was a monster to me. Mab promised me a better life."

"Your sister died for the cause Niall was creating, or was that a lie?" I asked him.

"That was not, Claudine was a good woman and she would never have worked for Mab. But I'm not her." He told me and I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"Be the better man, you know you want to be." I told him.

"It's too late, it's gone too far. I've got what I want and I am a man of my word." He threw me a piece of paper and it had an address on it.

"Russell is there."

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked him.

"That's none of your business dear cousin. Go get your life back while I go and start mine." I couldn't let him leave with the Cluviel Dor.

I looked at the paper and put it in my pocket.

"Deals off." I told him as I blasted him with my light and he hit the wall and the Cluviel Dor dropped to the ground.

"No!" He yelled as he went to grab it but I jumped on top of him and punched him as hard as I could.

"It doesn't have to be this difficult." He told me as he threw me off of him and he got on top of me and punched me.

I blasted him again and he flew out of the room.

I grabbed the Cluviel Dor and tried to run out of the room but Claude grabbed my ankle and brought me down to the ground.

I screamed in pain as my head hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Sookie!" Amelia yelled and then she began to chant.

"This could have been an easy thing." Claude said as he produced another dagger.

"No don't!" I screamed as the house began to shake and I saw through the window that it became dark outside.

What's happening?

I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I looked and saw the knife protruding from my chest.

Claude looked just as stunned as I was.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" He got up and grabbed the Cluviel Dor and stared at me in shock.

"No!" I heard someone roar as I began to lose consciousness as I fought the internal blackness.

When I looked at Claude one last time he mouthed he was sorry before his head fell from his body and I saw Bill standing there with blood all over him.

"Sookie!" He yelled and I felt someone by my side crying and holding my hand and then I felt another sharp pain as I saw the knife was removed from my body.

"Stay with me, my lover." I opened my eyes slowly and I saw it was Eric by my side that was crying and yelling.

He bit into his wrist and offered me his blood and I tried to drink as much as I could.

The blackness got to me as I slipped out of consciousness.

"Come back to me." I heard Eric's voice say gently to me as I opened my eyes and he smiled at me.

"Looks like I broke my promise, I gave it an effort though, to be safe." He laughed and kissed me.

As he helped me up I looked around and saw we were in Bill's resting place.

Bill was there and it appeared he was in a daze along with Pam.

I could tell the fae blood was getting to them.

I could feel Eric's hunger but I knew he was restraining himself because of me.

Amelia was in the corner with Niall next to her.

"I thought you were dead?"

"Almost, Amelia here saved me. She has many healing spells that could be very useful in the future." I smiled at Amelia.

"Did you call Jason?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I will now, I just didn't want to worry him before." She got up and took out her phone.

"What happened?" I asked Eric.

"There were a lot of causalities. Most of the guards were killed and a lot of the fae that were here are dead and are now being disposed of as we speak."

"What about Mab?"

"She ran away but I will take care of her." Niall said and I nodded.

"How did you get to me?" I asked Eric.

"Amelia performed a spell to make the sun go down for a little bit. Once I got you down here the sun went back up." I could feel his tiredness and I knew the sun must still be up.

"You all should go back to sleep, I'm fine now." I told them especially Eric.

"Only if you stay by my side." Eric said and he gave me a look as to dare me to contradict him.

"Okay." He smiled and I kissed him as everyone went back to their sleeping areas.

"Sookie, I'm glad that you are okay." Bill said as he smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"Thanks Bill." He gave me one last look before walked away.

I would always have a special part in my heart for Bill regardless of what happens and in the end he was still there to help me and I was grateful for it.

As everything settled down Eric put his arms around me.

"I know where Russell is, he gave me the address before he died." I told Eric remembering Bill decapitate Claude.

"Then tonight you get your old life back, are you ready for that?" He asked me and I thought it over.

I wanted my friends back but the drama that came with it was a down side, but in the end it was my life. It wasn't anyone else's life and I wanted back.

All of the people I have met are the result of my life. I wouldn't be with Eric if I didn't meet Bill and I guess I didn't give a fuck about all of the crazy shit as long as I had Eric by my side and with this newly developed blood bond I knew we were going to be in each other's lives for a while.

"I'm ready, are you?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Why not?" We both laughed and it reminded me of the way he was when he was under Marnie's spell.

His hair wasn't gelled back but a little bit in his face and he looked almost human and I couldn't resist kissing him.

"I wish we were alone." He said deeply and I laughed.

"I wish you would go to sleep." He held on to me tighter and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I like this." I said out loud and Eric nodded.

I felt Eric drift off and I knew he was dead for the day and I just laid there in his arms.

I began to fall asleep and I saw in the corner of my eye Niall looking at us with a strange expression on his face.

He smiled at me and he raised the Cluviel Dor that was in his hands and he placed in next to him as he disappeared.

I looked and saw Amelia sitting in the corner and she smiled at me.

"You okay?" She mouthed to me.

"I'm good." And I meant it.

_**A/N: We are coming to the end of this story and I believe that we have just two more chapters left maybe three if I make them long ones! Please show me your support and review and tell me about your favorite parts and what you think is to come in my grand finale! **__**Please also check out my story Summit **__**and the poll I have on my profile page thank you! **__**Review!**___


	13. Don't Move

**A/N: Hey guys so this chapter will be an action filled one get prepared!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

"Sookie, wake up. It's time." I heard Amelia's voice say softly by my ear.

When I opened my eyes she was there standing with my brother by her side.

I looked to my side and realized Eric was gone along with all the Bill and Pam. I could sense though that Eric was upstairs and I relaxed a bit.

"Let's do this." I said as I stood up and I hugged Jason.

"This will all workout for the better." He whispered to me and I nodded.

I hoped he was right.

We walked upstairs and I saw Bill, Pam, and Eric were dressed in the same gear they were dressed up in when they confronted Marnie the night I was stuck in the magic shop with her.

"We have some for you, just in case you were wondering." Pam said as she bobbed her head in the direction of the living room.

"Sweet!" Jason exclaimed as he walked pass me into the living room.

"Oh we could be matching." Amelia said after him.

I looked over to Eric and smiled at him as I rolled my eyes at my brother and Amelia.

Eric walked over to me and took my hand.

"Do you think we could match?" Eric asked me jokingly.

"I sure hope so or this whole night just went down the toilet." I told him and we both laughed and Pam sighed.

"Could you get dressed, we only have until midnight tonight and it's already ten." Pam said and I gasped.

Holy shit we barely had any time.

"Calm down lover, we have time and Russell is still under the thrall of the witch."

"My name is Amelia." Amelia said as she entered the room.

I nodded and walked into the living room and I got dressed quickly.

When I was done I saw Jason in the corner of the room looking out the window.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked him as he turned to face me.

"Nothing, I was just remembering when we were kids."

He took my hand.

"No matter what I just want you to know that you got me Sook, and I know I might not be the best brother sometimes but I'm still your brother and I love you." I smiled.

"I know and you got me."

He kissed me on the cheek and we walked back into the other room to finally finish what should have been done a long time ago.

I was getting my old life, with all the drama that came with it.

"Everyone connect hands." Amelia said as Jason and I joined the group.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Teleporting there, we don't have any time to drive there." She said simply and I connected hands with my brother and Eric.

"Close your eyes and deep breath everyone, well everyone that needs a deep breath." Amelia said and I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes were by an abandoned warehouse.

I let go of Eric and Jason's hands and I walked up to the front of the building.

Something seemed to be calling me inside of it and I could sense the power around it.

Fairies were in there and they were waiting for us.

"_Come in, come to us." _I heard the voices fill my head as I stepped closer to the building.

"Sookie, stop." Eric grabbed my hand and snapped me out of the trance I was in.

"What just happened?" I asked and Amelia walked up to me.

"The fae are calling you and since you have fae magic you were obliged to comply." She told me and I looked over to Eric.

"Is it safe then for me to go in?"

"Yes, they can't control you Sookie it's just a thrall type of thing. It doesn't last and now that you know what it feels like you will be more aware of it." She said as she smiled and handed me a squirt gun.

"What's this for?" I asked her.

"It's full of lemon juice and it will hurt any fairies that try to hurt you."

She handed Eric a gun and I looked at my squirt gun in comparison.

"It's an iron gun full of iron bullets. It will kill any fae that comes in contact with it. it may hurt you so you get the squirt gun just to be safe." Yeah, but safe for whom?

I was holding a freaking squirt gun and to say the least I did not feel like a badass.

"Trust me it works." Eric said as he sensed my confusion over the situation.

"I hope you are right." I mumbled.

"I always am."

"High handed." I said and he shook his head as he smiled.

Everyone was given a weapon and we all gathered to the front of the building.

"We all need to stay together." Bill said sternly and then he shook his head slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"The spell, let's just get this over with." I knew he was starting to forget and we needed to do this quickly.

In and out.

I took a deep breath and I grabbed Eric's hand for reassurance.

"Let's go."

As we walked up to the building I told everyone to stop because I could sense a magical war was up.

I raised my hand and zapped the doors open with my light, also taking down the ward in the process.

"How interesting, whatever fae magic makes fae magic can destroy." Amelia said as she smiled with amusement.

I ignored her as we all entered the building and Amelia stopped us.

"Russell come to me." She said in a stern voice and I heard a yell in the distance.

"They covered him in sliver." Amelia said as she walked in front of us.

"Where is Claude?" I heard one fae yell.

"Dead, and if you don't want to join him I suggest handing over the vampire in your possession." Bill yelled back.

"We do not respond to threats vampire." Another fae yelled from the other direction.

I tried looking for them but I could only see the shadows that filled the building.

They had the advantage right now and we needed to get this over with quickly.

"It was not a threat." Eric said and then a blast of light hit him and threw him across the room.

"Eric!" I yelled as I ran over to him and helped him up.

"Neither was that." One male fairy said as he stepped out of the darkness.

"Dumb choice." Amelia said as she shot the fairy with her gun in the heart and he turned into dust automatically.

Screams filled the air and bright lights shot out of everywhere.

Eric grabbed me and brought me over to a hiding spot to shield us from the light.

"Get Jason!" I yelled to him over all the commotion.

He nodded quickly and ran back out.

Eric was back in an instant with Jason who had a bad injury on his arm.

"Hold still." Eric told him as he nicked his finger and put a little blood on Jason's wound and the wound closed up.

"Thank you." I told Eric and he kissed me.

"I'll be back." I grabbed Eric.

"No, they could kill you."

"We need to finish this." And with that he was gone.

"Jase, stay here." Jason tried to grab me but I ran into the line of fire and I felt my powers grow under my hands.

"Come and get me!" I screamed and I saw one fairy run towards me but I blasted him back and I remembered the squirt gun I had.

I reached into my pocket as one fae grabbed me by the throat and I squirted him with the lemon juice.

The fairy screamed and let go of me and I turned around and blasted him with my light.

I turned and saw one fairy blast Pam back and kept his light on her.

"Get away from her!" I screamed and I blasted the fairy away from her.

She got up and looked at the fairy and shot him with the gun that was in her hand.

She looked over to me and nodded as she ran back into the fight.

I saw Amelia shooting fairies from the left and right to her.

I looked over and saw Bill and Eric working together as they tried to finish off as many fae as they could. Blood was smeared all over them and I could see the dazed look in their eyes as I knew the blood was getting to them.

They were enjoying themselves and I wish that I couldn't feel what Eric was feeling because his emotions were swimming through my body. His lust, hunger, and anger were too much for me.

I saw the fairies swarm us and I had enough.

"That's enough." I saw a light surround me and I realized it was my own light and it hit all the fae surrounding us.

It also hit Eric, Pam, Bill, and Amelia and I ran over to Eric.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"What was that?" He asked me as he got up and I saw Bill, Pam, and Amelia get up as well.

"Something to buy us time, now let's get Russell and get out of here. Jason come on." I called out for him but I got no response.

"Jason!" I yelled out and I walked over to the spot where he should have been and I screamed at what I saw.

"Oh my God, no!" I screamed as I fell to the ground and Eric was by my side in instant.

Jason laid there with his throat slit and a pile of dust on the other side of him while his gun lay lifelessly in his hand.

"Jason!" I screamed as Eric picked me up and brought me away from the scene.

"No!" Amelia screamed as she saw my brother's dead body.

This was my fault, I left him there. If I was there I could have saved him, he would still be here.

I heard Amelia's cries fill the air as I just become numb inside.

My family was gone, my protector was dead, and Jason was gone.

I went limp in Eric's hands and Eric held onto to me tighter.

"Sookie, Sookie." Eric shook me and I just dimly noticed some fairies start to get up.

"Die." I heard Amelia say as she began to chant and all the fares in the room turned into dust.

As Eric picked me up and held me I heard Naill's voice ring throughout my head.

"_Use your gift."_ What did he mean?

I couldn't use my fae powers to get Jason back. I was useless here and my brother died because of me.

"Sookie you need to get up and be strong. Your brother would want you to be strong and to set everything the way it should be." Eric said as I felt more tears slip from my eyes.

"He's gone."

"Sookie, we need to finish this. Eric's right, you have to be strong." Amelia said as I saw her face stained with tears and something else caught my attention.

Her eyes had almost completely blackened over and she looked truly terrifying.

I nodded and Eric set me on my feet.

"Let's just get this over with." I said as we walked into the other part of the warehouse and I saw Russell chained up there.

"Finish this." Amelia said as she handed me a stake.

I took the stake and I felt like everything about me was numb.

I could feel Eric's grief and I knew my feelings were getting to him and it appeared that all of this had sobered him up from all the fae blood he had ingested.

As I was about to stake him something in the corner caught my attention.

"Good to see you again my dear, so sorry about your brother." Mab stepped out of the shadows and I noticed she had blood on all of her fingernails.

"You fucking monster, you did it?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Guilty as charged." The stake fell from my hands and I heard Amelia begin to chant.

"No I want her to die at my hands." I told Amelia.

"Ambitious are we?" Mab mocked me and I could feel the red hot anger pulsing through my veins.

I blasted her with my light and when it hit her it did nothing.

"That was fun, now it's my turn." She blasted me with her light and I saw the light stop in front of me.

"You aren't doing this alone." Amelia said as she flung the light back at Mab and she flew back.

"Amelia…"

"Take my hand." She said sternly and I took her hand.

"I'm going to amplify your powers." She said as she began to chant.

I felt the power grow in me and I almost fell from the strength of it.

When Amelia stopped chanting, I could feel Eric's desire and this was no time for that so I blocked his feelings which I didn't know I was capable of until now.

"Now this is a fight." Mab said and I shook my head.

"No this is a beat down." I blasted my light and she screamed under the power of it.

I saw parts of her face begin to flake off and she tried to hit me with her light but it did nothing to me.

"Go to hell you fucking piece of shit!" And with one last blast of power she was gone.

The power radiated throughout me and I turned to Russell.

I blasted him with the light and he burst into a pile of bloody remains.

"Amelia take the power away." I told her and she began to chant and I fell to the floor, feeling weaker than ever.

Eric was by my side in an instant and so was Bill.

"How do you feel?" I asked Bill numbly.

"Like everything is back to normal." He paused and bent by my side.

"Sookie I am so sorry." I felt more tears come to me.

"Don't, not tonight." I told him and Eric helped me up and I leaned on him for support as we walked out of the warehouse.

Eric told Bill to grab my brother's body and then Naill's words hit me.

Use your gift.

The gift he gave me.

"Eric, hold on." I told him and I thought of the house and concentrated my powers on that and when I opened my eyes we were back at Bill's place.

I let go of Eric and ran down to where Niall left the Cluviel Dor.

"Sookie what are you doing?" He asked me and I showed him the magical item I held in my hands.

"I could bring Jason back." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"Bring Jason back, let him live. Live." I said and the object glowed brightly in my hands and then became dull.

The room filled with silence and grief filled me once again.

"Did it work?" Eric asked me.

"Sookie!" I heard my brother's voice come from upstairs and I ran up there.

"Jason!" he stood there with blood covering him and Amelia, Pam, and Bill were standing next to him.

Amelia was crying with joy and I was too shocked to move.

"Is it really you?" I asked and he nodded as he walked up to me quickly and pulled me in for a hug.

I held on to him as I cried and my emotions slowly returned to me and the numbness left and a new sense of hope replaced it.

"Is the spell gone?" He asked and I nodded.

"Everything is back to normal."

"As normal as it gets you mean." He said and I laughed as I continued to hold on to him.

I turned as I let go of Jason and grabbed Eric and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"I felt you block my emotions at the warehouse." He said against my lips and I backed away a little bit and looked him the eyes.

"Yeah."

"Don't do that again." He said and I smiled.

"Control yourself than." I kissed him again and everything seemed right for the first time in a long time.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the finale and I can't believe we are almost done. Thank you for all the support I received for this story and I love all of you guys. **_**Please review!**_


	14. It's My Life

**A/N: Well guys here we are, the ending. I am so thrilled over the great response I got for this story and thanks for sticking with me even through my hard time updating over the year. I really hope you enjoy this closing chapter and please check out my other story **_**Summit**_** which I update regularly. I am still very active on the site and I hope you all enjoy my other stories and keep following me! Thanks again to everyone that read and reviewed this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

"Oh Eric!" I exclaimed as he pushed me up against the wall and I held on to him as he kissed me everywhere.

I could feel the bond at full effect and at the moment I wasn't sure what emotions were his and what were mine.

He brought me over to the bed and we continued our love making there. I lost track of how long we had been having sex for but I was pretty sure it's been a couple of hours now. The bond made everything seem so new. I could feel his passion and his lust and I knew he could feel my own.

"I love you so much." He whispered to me as he continued his swift movements and with each thrust I yelled a little louder.

"Don't stop." I told him as I felt myself coming closer and closer to the edge.

He touched me everywhere and right now I didn't want to be anywhere else but in his arms forever.

As we both climaxed at the same time he fell to my side and we continued to make out until I finally pushed him back.

"That was fun." I told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"I think fun is an understatement, maybe glorious, or spectacular." I laughed as he grabbed my hand.

"Okay, so tell me what I should know about this bond besides being able to feel each other's feelings." I told him and he sat upright.

"Well know that our feelings may start to effect the others actual personality."

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

"Well I may be more inclined to be a bit more caring to people, which hopefully won't happen but it seemed to happen a bit tonight when Jason was dead for that short amount of time." He said causally and I shuddered as I remembered Jason dying.

"What about me?" I asked changing the subject.

"You may be more inclined to be a bit tougher, which could be useful." And when he said tougher and meant colder like he could be to some people.

"What else?"

"Well if one of us was to be hurt or….killed it would hurt the other a lot and not just emotionally."

"That's why you were saying to be careful." I reminded him and he nodded.

"You're not just going to be a distraction for me; you're going to be a necessity to look after." I rolled my eyes.

This was just what I needed, Eric to be more protective over me.

"Think of it like a free bodyguard." He joked and kissed my head.

"Yeah one that I can't fire." I muttered and he laughed.

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Well when we are close to each other we will feel more relaxed and if we stay away from each other for a long amount of time we will grow very anxious and irritable. We can also pin point that exact location of each other." He told me and I nodded.

"That's it?"

"Well we will find out as we explore the bond more. This is new for me as well I never bonded with anyone like this." He told me.

"Okay." I kissed him and I could sense he was very tired.

"Is the sun up already?" I asked him.

"Yes." I thought of Merlottes and I smiled.

I needed to see if the spell was really over and done with.

I got up and Eric tried to get me to stay with him.

"I have to see if the spell is done with." I explained to him and he nodded.

"Just come back before I rise." He told me as I got dressed and climbed up the latter.

When I got upstairs I looked around at the mess of my house.

_Fucking fairies._

I was just happy that after everything we decided to come back home. Let's face it sex at Bill's house wasn't my idea of romantic.

A strange feeling hit me and I realized that Eric was dead for the day. It was like a void was left there and it left me feeling kind of empty but I ignored the feeling and pushed it away from my mind.

I grabbed the keys to my car and I drove straight to Merlottes.

After a little bit I pulled up to the parking lot and got out of my car.

I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself.

_You can do it Sook, the spell is fixed and you will have your friends back._

I told myself this before I entered the bar.

I stopped at the entrance and I looked around at everyone who just stared at me.

Oh no what if they didn't remember me still.

"Hey Sook, where have you been?" Sam called over to me and I smiled widely.

"Oh thank God." I said as I walked up to him and threw my hands around him.

"You alright Sook?" He asked me and I nodded as a few tears slipped out.

"I'm fine; I have a lot to tell you." I told him and we walked to his office.

For an hour I told him about the spell and about all the hardships we had to go through just to get my old life back. I told him about me and Eric and he wasn't thrilled about hat but he asked me a few questions and when we were done we sat there in silence.

"I'm so sorry I forgot about, you're like my family." I smiled softly.

"It wasn't your fault, Amelia's a powerful witch."

"Amelia was the girl that you were talking to that one night at the bar after Tara's death?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yep that's her."

"And your friends with her?" He asked me and I laughed.

"She lies a lot, but in a weird way she cares. Plus her and Jason have this thing going on so I think she will be around a lot." I told him and he shook his head.

"Your brother works real fucking quick." He said and I nodded.

"Stackhouse charm I guess." We both laughed and it felt so great to be with Sam.

I missed this and I was glad I got it back because in the end I did like my life even if it sucked at some times.

"So you and Eric?" Same asked and I nodded.

"Yep."

"And your blood bonded with him?" He asked and I nodded.

"I've only heard of them, but they are some serious shit Sook. Are you sure you're ready for that?" He asked.

"I love him." I simply said.

"Yeah but you loved Bill but you didn't bond with him like you did Eric." He said and I stood up.

"Eric isn't Bill, and Sam this is something that I want and if you can accept that then…" He stood up and held his hands out in mock defense.

"If you're happy then I'm happy, but I just want you to be careful, can you promise me that?" He asked me and I nodded.

"That's my girl." He said as he hugged me again.

I laughed and we walked out of his office.

"I guess I should say hi to everyone." I told him and I walked over to Lafayette.

"Hey La La." I said and he looked over to me and smiled.

"How you doing Sook?" He asked as he stopped what he was doing and walked over to the counter.

"Better, you?"

He shrugged, "Been better." He said and I nodded as I grabbed his hand.

"It'll get better." I told him and he shook his head.

"It doesn't, but it gets tolerable." He told me as he went back to what he was doing and I frowned at the sadness that radiated from him.

"It'll get better." I whispered as I walked away.

"Sookie, where have you been?" Arlene asked me as she came up to me.

"I've been living my life." I told her and she looked at me with a confused look but I just laughed as I gave her a hug.

"Alright girl, but honey if you come here to work any less I would swear you work for those vampires more than you work here." She said sarcastically and I gave a fake smile.

"Well the vampires to pay better." I said and she looked at me with horror filled eyes.

"Joking Arlene, I'm joking." I told her but as her thoughts rang, it told me she thought that I was serious and still does.

I rolled my eyes as she laughed nervously and walked away.

"Hey Sookie." Holly waved at me as she got some drinks for people.

"Hey Holly." I said back to her happily as she walked away.

I saw Hoyt sitting at the bar and I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"You okay?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Yeah, just thinking." He smiled as he looked over to me.

"Where have you been?" Everyone was asking me this and I laughed.

"I've been around, take care of yourself Hoyt. You're a good man and you'll find a great woman." I told him and he smiled as I got up and walked away.

I stopped as I saw Jason walking into the bar with Andy and Amelia.

"Hey Sook, wait did it work?" Jase asked me and I nodded.

"Fuck yeah!" He yelled as he grabbed me and swung me around.

"Andy you remember Sook?" Jason asked him and Andy glared at him.

"Of course I know who she is asshole, I'm not retarded." He said as he walked passed us and Jason clapped his hands and smiled.

"You hear that, he knows who you are!" He yelled as he hugged me and Amelia as we all laughed.

"I told you I could fix this." Amelia told me.

"Yeah, something you could have fixed a while ago." I reminded her and she smiled.

"That's the past, enjoy the now." She told me.

She grabbed my hand and led me over to the bar.

"It's really early." I told her and she shrugged.

"It's the afternoon." She told me and I gave her a look.

"Well its night somewhere." She said as she ordered a round of shots.

I sighed as I downed one and I told her that I didn't want anymore.

"Party pooper." She said as her and Jason drank in celebration while I decided to get something to eat.

I got a chicken salad and ate it quietly as I just enjoyed the sounds of the bar and the sounds of my friends.

After a couple hours of celebrating and making sure Jason and Amelia had a ride home I decided to leave before Eric got up.

As I made my way home I stopped and picked up some True Bloods for Eric and some groceries for the house.

When I got home the sun had already set and I saw Eric waiting in the kitchen.

"Is everything good?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Everything is perfect." I told him as he helped me with my groceries.

When everything was put away we walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

He took my hand and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

Everything just seemed so calm and perfect that it was a welcomed relief after this week.

It all seemed so normal that I was shocked at just how normal it really was.

I laughed and Eric looked over to me.

"What?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Everything is just so calm." I told him and he smiled.

As we sat there and the silence filled the air, Eric looked over to me.

"Well, what now?" He asked me.

And for the first time I didn't know, and that was alright.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think and please check out my other story **_**Summit! Thanks!**_


End file.
